5 times Sherlock got (un)dressed like a woman, plus 1 he didn't
by Nauss
Summary: Ton regard est baissé et ton attitude ne brille pas de son habituel éclat Je-sais-que-tu-considères-que-je-n'aurais-pas-dû-mais-la-science-John. À la place, il y a tous ces petits détails que je ne parviens pas à voir, alors je m'approche de ta silhouette enrobedechambrée. Puis je lève la main, bouche bée. - John rentre en avance du travail et tombe sur un imprévu sherlockien.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tous !**

Bienvenue sur l'aboutissement d'un projet d'écriture qui a pris la poussière pendant plus d'un an. À la base, ça devait être un OS, un PWP pour être plus précise, et puis l'imagination, les insomnies, tout ça, ça s'est transformé en fic à chapitres avec un peu de cul, mais surtout du fond :3 Après un changement de temps des verbes, puis un renversement de toute la narration, puis un second, j'en suis enfin rendue au bout ! J'espère que ça vous plaira :)

 **MERCIS** à vous tous qui me lisez assidûment, à ceux qui font des passages ponctuels, et à tous ceux qui viennent sur une de mes histoires/traduction pour la première fois. Cadeau !

Et un très grand merci à **Flo'w** **Tralala** adorée pour sa bêta !

* * *

On est dans un univers mi-canon, mi-naussien, où les saison 1 et 2 existent globalement, mais pas la suite. Pas de Mary, pas de déménagement, je ne suis pas sûre non plus que l'ep3s02 ait débouché sur une chute et une disparition de deux ans.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _5 times Sherlock got (un)dressed like a woman + 1 he didn't_

1\. **Introduction**  
( _nom féminin_  
\- Action d'introduire  
\- Action de faire adopter (une mode, un produit…))

.

Quitter la clinique bien plus tôt que prévu, ça n'a pas de prix.

On pourra dire ce qu'on veut sur l'importance du travail et combien ça nous représente et on doit s'y épanouir et blablabla, je n'en ai présentement rien à carrer de convertir mes six patients absents en autant d'entrées monétaires. Surtout quand tous ceux qui se sont décommandés ont eu l'élégance d'être mes derniers rendez-vous de la journée, d'où une satisfaction assez totale à cette heure-ci.

Alors ce n'est pas la raideur dans ton cou, quand j'entre dans notre salon avec deux heures d'avance, qui va entacher mon humeur. Oui, cette raideur, et ce regard qui ne se pose résolument pas sur moi, et puis cette attitude figée et ton visage trop minutieusement neutre pour ne pas cacher une appréhension palpable. Tous ces fragments d'attitude ajoutés les uns aux autres signifient sans doute aucun que je vais découvrir dans les dix prochaines secondes quelque chose que tu n'aurais pas dû faire. Quelque chose que tu n'aurais pas dû faire tout en en ayant conscience.

Je fouille donc la pièce des yeux, à la recherche d'une expérience ratée qui aurait fait exploser le micro-ondes (c'est du vécu, tu le sais bien), laissé un trou de trente centimètres de diamètre dans la table (re-vécu) et/ou déposé une couche d'épaisse substance gluante et nauséabonde sur toutes les surfaces à peu près planes du salon-cuisine (re-re-vécu, et on en trouve encore régulièrement des plaques séchées à des endroits très inattendus, merci pour ça d'ailleurs). Et, comme je ne vois rien de suspect, je me tourne à nouveau vers ta silhouette tout enrobedechambrée de soie bleue en t'adressant un sourcil levé. Le vêtement est étroitement serré autour de ta taille. Le nœud a été fait de façon hâtive, la ceinture résolument tirée alors que tu laisses d'habitude les pans bâiller naturellement sur ton tee-shirt et ton caleçon. Je continue de jouer à toi, et je détaille tes bras étroitement croisés sur ton ventre, comme pour t'assurer que le tissu ne glisserait pas.

Ton regard est baissé et cette information est en soi absolument perturbante, alors additionnée à l'absence criante du défi automatique dans ton attitude, l'inexistence de ton regard _je-sais-que-tu-considères-que-j'ai-fait-une-bêtise-mais-la-Science-John,_ et, à la place, la… _gêne..._ C'est presque effrayant. _  
_

J'approche lentement avant même d'en avoir vraiment décidé ainsi. Par instinct, plus que parce que j'ai une idée précise de ce qu'il se passe. Mes yeux courent le long de ton corps drapé de soie, me nourrissent de détails que je vois sans les voir, d'innombrables choses trop petites pour que je les identifie réellement, mais qui soufflent le mot _Différent_ à mon oreille.

J'arrive devant toi, cette fois, juste devant toi. Plus près de toi que je ne le ferais naturellement mais c'est en regardant de près qu'on comprend ce qui se cache à la vue, non ?

 _Oui_.

Je suis bouche un peu bée, je le sens, mais je suis bien trop concentré sur ma main qui se lève d'elle-même et s'approche de ta joue pour y remédier. Parce que ce que j'avais pris pour un rougissement tout à l'heure est en réalité du maquillage. Fond de teint, ou ce truc qui donne une subtile couleur rosée à tes pommettes ; et du noir discret autour des yeux, mascara ou eye-liner ou khôl, je n'ai jamais été un expert dans ce domaine.

Je baisse le regard, quand tu frémis parce que mes doigts touchent ta peau et que tu détournes légèrement le visage comme si tu ne supportais pas le contact. Une ligne de reliefs subtils atteste que tu portes un semblant de vêtement sous les pans de ta robe de chambre, et c'est le genre de forme qui devrait soutenir une poitrine, même si ce n'est évidemment pas le cas quand c'est toi qui le porte. Je découvre, un peu surpris, combien il est difficile de ne pas essayer de deviner quel genre de sous-vêtements féminins tu as enfilés. Aux reliefs qui marquent la soie bleue, mon cerveau vote pour la dentelle avant que ma conscience ait le temps de poser son véto à de telles considérations.

Et c'est en détournant légèrement le regard de toi – parce que, _bordel –_ que j'aperçois les chaussures à talons qui ont manifestement été éjectées à la va-vite sous le canapé, sûrement quand tu m'as entendu monter les escaliers.

Bon. On arrive au moment où je suis censé faire quelques pas en arrière, froncer les sourcils, afficher un sourire gêné et m'excuser de quelque chose, quoi que ça puisse être, hein ? Dire un truc comme « C'est pas grave, » « C'est ta vie, » ou « On va faire comme si je n'étais pas rentré en avance pour te trouver (dés)habillé en femme au milieu de notre salon, ok ? » C'est ce que je dois faire. C'est ce que j'aurais naturellement fait encore quelques semaines après m'être installé au 221B. Mais, à ce moment-là, ma bouche n'aurait pas été si sèche face à cette situation.

Alors ce que je fais plutôt, avec une infinie lenteur et autant de douceur que je peux en trouver en cet instant, c'est lever les deux mains jusqu'au col de ta robe de chambre et l'entrouvrir délicatement. Le geste révèle ton cou, tes clavicules saillantes, et tes trapèzes d'un blanc hypnotique, dont l'immaculé est bientôt brisé par, et mon souffle se coupe, une bordure de dentelle noire annonçant un bustier bordeaux dont je n'entrevois pour l'instant que quelques centimètres.

 _Pour l'instant…_

Je ne bouge plus, les mains immobiles sur ton col, perdu dans la contemplation du haut d'un corsage qui plonge sous la robe de chambre, maintenu serré par un lacet de cuir noir dont le nœud sobre sertit le léger creux entre tes pectoraux quasiment imberbes.

Une inspiration qui n'est pas la mienne, trop forte, brise le silence absolu de l'appartement. Alors je réalise que tu as retenu ton souffle. Je relève rapidement les yeux vers ton visage, beaucoup trop conscient de mon excitation – et de cette pensée qui m'avait étrangement épargné jusque-là mais qui hurle dans mon esprit « _Tu n'es pas gay. »_ Ton expression est presque craintive. Je ne l'ai jamais vue chez toi. Alors je sens un paradoxe très, très désagréable me déchirer, entre ce que je _veux_ , là, tout de suite, de façon assez primaire et bestiale, et la vulnérabilité incarnée par tous tes traits et tes attitudes.

« Est-ce que ça te gêne ? je demande stupidement.

– Oui. »

Ton souffle est si faible que je l'aurais manqué, si je n'avais pas été assez proche pour le sentir sur ma peau – quand est-ce que j'ai comblé tant de centimètres ?

Mais je t'ai entendu. Alors je ferme brièvement les yeux, j'invoque toute ma volonté et mon contrôle, et puis, en fait, l'idée de te blesser m'est si révoltante qu'il est finalement très facile de m'éloigner de ta perfection sur laquelle j'ai été à rien de poser la main.

Et pourtant, tu l'agrippes soudain de tes longs doigts tremblants, cette main que j'éloigne. Ton regard me lit avec une intensité qui semble presque douloureuse. Le temps et l'espace sont comme mis sur pause alors que notre immobilité est totale. Je crois qu'on parle, dans ce regard, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'on se dit. J'ai seulement conscience d'y être honnête – crûment honnête. Et quand les secondes redeviennent des secondes et que l'un de nous semble de nouveau apte à se mouvoir, c'est toi qui amènes lentement ma main jusqu'à ton torse.

Je m'abîme dans la contemplation de ma peau brute sur cette base si raffinée, le talon de ma main effleurant les pans de soie bleue qui me paraissent soudain beaucoup trop _fermés._ Ma paume sur le corsage, chatouillée par la dentelle noire. Mes doigts qui reposent sur ta peau laiteuse juste au-dessus du bustier. Je peux sentir tes os, sternum et côtes tout en angles ; rien de la rondeur et de la chair tendre que je caresse d'habitude de mes phalanges sur l'anatomie de mes rares conquêtes.

Tes yeux qui me fouillent toujours profondément semblent vouloir dire cela exactement. _Il n'y a rien de féminin à explorer ici._ Pas comme un repoussoir, puisque tes doigts blancs maintiennent toujours mon poignet. Plutôt comme un rappel.

Je déglutis.

– Tu m'as dit que ça te gênait.

– Tu en as envie, me réponds-tu à mi-voix, comme si cette réponse était adéquate.

– Ce n'est pas ce que je veux qui compte, là, Sherlock. C'est ce que, toi, tu…

– Continue.

J'avale à nouveau ma salive, réflexe, et je ne sais même pas _comment_ je fais, alors que ma bouche est atrocement sèche.

Mes yeux restent farouchement dans les tiens quand j'amène mes deux mains au nœud de soie toujours serré autour de ta taille, puis aux pans de la robe de chambre en-dessous desquels se glissent mes doigts. Le vêtement ample s'ouvre, suivant mes caresses sur tes pectoraux, tes biceps, tes bras, toute cette étendue de peau à la douceur de pêche.

La soie est absolument silencieuse quand elle choit de tes épaules et je l'imagine déployée autour de ton corps comme une fleur qui viendrait d'éclore. Je me sens insecte minime et vain alors que mon regard reste fermement arrimé à celui que tu me renvoies, mi-vulnérable-mi-confiant, et j'essaie de toutes mes forces de ne pas me souvenir de ce documentaire entre-entendu à la radio dans un taxi, qui rappelait que les fleurs sont les organes sexuels déployés du monde végétal.

À la place, je ressens ce _quelque chose_ d'incroyablement exaltant au fait de déshabiller _Sherlock Holmes_. Et plus encore en sachant que c'est pour te dévoiler dans des sous-vêtements féminins. Cela revêt un goût d'interdit, de si nombreuses limites franchies… le parfum capiteux du danger, et un cri peut-être pas totalement nouveau pour moi tente de me le rappeler, au plus profond de mon âme, et m'enjoint de ne surtout pas explorer ce que j'ai sous les doigts, de reculer d'un pas, d'oublier que j'en ai eu envie.

Mais si je brise finalement le contact oculaire c'est parce que mes mains se sont posées sur ta taille sculptée par le bustier. J'en frôle le bord inférieur pour m'échouer plus bas sur un mince rai de peau puis, plus bas encore, dans une nouvelle sensation de tissu doux après l'irrégularité d'un autre rai de dentelle.

Pour autant que je me souvienne, je n'ai jamais vraiment fantasmé sur un ensemble de lingerie. Mais quand c'est toi qui en porte un, cela devient… dangereusement sexy. Je laisse mes mains glisser du tissu robuste du bustier jusqu'à celui beaucoup plus fin de la culotte assortie dentelée de noir. J'effleure tes porte-jarretelles du bout des doigts, pour caresser le nylon qui décore tes jambes interminables et musclées et – _bordel_ – ce genre d'artefacts est censé mettre en valeur des rondeurs qui ne sont définitivement pas là, mais voir ton long corps fin dans ces accessoires vole mon souffle bien mieux que n'importe quel vêtement porté par n'importe quelle autre personne ne pourrait le faire.

« Tu es beau.

Ça m'échappe dans un murmure ébahi. Mes yeux remontent ta silhouette jusqu'à rencontrer ton regard, parce que j'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu en penses. Ça ressemble à de l'incertitude, en cet instant.

– Tu es tellement beau.

Je le répète sans pouvoir m'empêcher. Je _veux_ purement et simplement te le dire. Et quand ton expression se fait presque douloureuse, je corrige rapidement :

– Belle ? Beau ? Qu'est-ce que je dois dire ?

 _Magnifique_. Je voudrais utiliser un adjectif épicène qui ne m'oblige pas à choisir un genre. Ça serait plus facile. Mais tu détournes les yeux et ton expression se fait encore plus vulnérable, alors je sais que c'est important pour toi. Beaucoup trop pour l'écarter d'un revers de langage. J'en ai d'ailleurs la conviction quand tu murmures, plutôt que de répondre franchement :

– Comme tu veux.

– Non. C'est comme tu veux, toi. Comme tu te _sens_ , toi.

Tes yeux sont brillants quand ils plongent à nouveau dans les miens et, cette fois, j'y pose le mot _gratitude_.

– Je suis un homme, affirmes-tu, doucement et fort tout à la fois.

Combien de personnes ont mis ce fait en doute pour que tu aies besoin d'insuffler tant d'intensité dans ton affirmation, aujourd'hui ? Combien ont voulu penser le contraire, et à combien n'as-tu pas osé répondre comme tu viens de le faire avec moi ?

– Je suis un homme, répètes-tu encore dans un souffle avec quelque chose de plus désespéré.

– Je sais, je réponds en acquiesçant avec un sourire que je veux doux pour taire ma colère contre tous ceux qui, par leurs paroles ou leurs actions passées, t'obligent aujourd'hui à l'affirmer de cette façon.

Je répète à mi-voix « Beau » en même temps que ma main glisse de ton cou blanc au corsage que j'effleure jusqu'à en trouver le nœud de cuir.

– Il y a des agrafes, dans le dos, pour l'enlever, susurres-tu, toujours aussi incertain.

– Je m'en doute, je réponds en continuant de travailler les lanières, et j'ajoute quand je sens que tu te raidis : je t'aiderai à les remettre en place, tout à l'heure.

Je n'enlève pas les lacets, je me contente de les desserrer juste assez pour que le bustier tombe sur tes hanches et révèle plus de cette peau qu'il cachait jusque-là. J'amène mes mains à tes tétons, je les effleure et tu te recroquevilles en soufflant. Tu ne te dérobes pas pour autant. Alors je roule les boutons de chair sous mes paumes puis sous mes doigts, et je ressens tes yeux que tu fermes et le contrôle que tu imposes à ton souffle comme autant de stimuli qui me donnent envie de manger ton cou. Merde, cette urgence de découvrir plus de ton corps alors que je sais pertinemment que c'est celui d'un homme… Autant pour mon _Je ne suis pas gay_ et le cri d'alerte qui continue de vainement s'égosiller dans un coin étouffé de mon esprit.

Alors j'explore ta gorge blanche offerte, et quand tu laisses ta tête partir en arrière pour en étendre la longueur, j'y dépose mes lèvres. Je suis contre toi, cette fois, et tu grognes, et la culotte déjà serrée à la base, forcément, ne parvient plus à te contenir. Je peux le sentir contre mon pull – _bordel,_ tu es si grand. J'aime absolument cette dureté contre ma peau, et son potentiel. C'est une découverte.

Mes mains glissent sur ton ventre, sous le bustier desserré, et tes abdos se contractent compulsivement sous la caresse de mes pouces. C'est doux, c'est ferme, c'est chaud, et, oui, je m'émerveille assez pour m'en faire la remarque. J'explore tout en même temps que j'embrasse ton cou, ton épaule, ta clavicule ; que je lèche ton téton droit, avec un peu d'hésitation, puis avec plus d'assurance quand tu frémis sous mes doigts et qu'un soupir discret t'échappe.

Tes mains tremblantes se posent enfin sur moi – sur mes épaules. Incertaines, comme si tu avais peur que je te repousse. Alors je mordille un téton, pour te rassurer – parce que j'en ai très envie, aussi – puis vrombis autour de ma prise quand tes doigts glissent dans mes cheveux et les agrippent.

– John _,_ tu souffles, et je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est pour me signifier d'arrêter, de continuer, si c'est pour me dire quoi que ce soit ou si mon nom t'a juste échappé.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je mets plus de dynamisme dans mes suçotements, et ton gémissement qui me répond a l'air douloureux mais tu maintiens fermement mon crâne en place. Tu es dur contre moi, bordel, et ça fait bien longtemps que j'ai arrêté de mesurer l'accroissement de ma propre excitation tant celle-ci est ridiculement haute.

Alors je mène ma main à ton aine, j'entends ton inspiration bruyante avant que tu ne retiennes ton souffle. Je couvre ton membre de ma paume, à travers le tissu doux de la culotte malmenée, et c'est _chaud_ , et moite aussi, alors mes doigts glissent de leur volonté propre sous l'élasthanne.

Tu grognes à nouveau et fais deux pas en arrière pour t'appuyer d'une main à la table dans ton dos, en même temps que tu fermes l'autre sur la mienne et l'empêche de te quitter. Comme si j'avais besoin de ça pour t'acculer contre le meuble derrière toi. Tu es tellement sensible sous le bout de mes doigts, sous mes caresses superficielles qui te font siffler… Tu finis par prendre mon poignet pour plaquer franchement ma main sur toi. Je me lèche les lèvres, quand je lève les yeux. Je ne pense pas avoir vu un visage plus sexuel de ma vie, le maquillage qui souligne le rose de tes joues, ta lèvre inférieure coincée entre tes dents et ton regard… ton regard planté dans le mien, iris presque entièrement mangés par la pupille, qui m'épingle de toute l'acuité de ton intelligence. Tes paupières tressautent quand je ferme mes doigts autour de ta longueur pour te sortir du sous-vêtement. J'y applique une lente caresse en aller-retour, et tes yeux se voilent quelques secondes, et j'ai envie de les voir flous et perdus, ces yeux – qu'ils me regardent sans me voir, sans leur argutie habituelle, parce que tu serais en train de _ressentir_. Alors je me laisse glisser sur mes genoux et je lèche le gland sur lequel perle une goutte de précome. Ton long corps que je tiens par les hanches perd quelques centimètres quand tu te retiens un peu plus à la table de tes deux mains arrimées au rebord, cette fois, à t'en rendre les articulations blanches.

C'est ma première fellation, je n'ai jamais même seulement pensé à en faire une avant aujourd'hui. Mais le sexe a toujours été un domaine dans lequel j'ai laissé ma curiosité s'exprimer – du côté hétéro de la barrière, du moins. Alors je ferme les yeux et je me concentre. Chaleur, sur ma langue, d'abord, puis dans toute ma bouche, quand je te prends lentement entre mes lèvres. Je goûte la texture autant que la saveur ; j'inspire aussi, pour me familiariser avec l'odeur que je connais sans la connaître ; puis, tout aussi doucement, je relâche le membre.

Coup d'œil vers le haut, au-delà du bustier à moitié ouvert sur une étendue de peau blanche et je me repais du fait que c'est ton visage qui le surmonte. Tu sembles être parti si loin… Alors je réitère mon mouvement, peut-être un peu plus vite, peut-être un peu plus profondément, et ton gémissement me répond, un son qui se répercute dans tout mon corps, jusqu'à mes extrémités, jusqu'à ma propre érection.

Sans abandonner mon activité sur ton membre, j'effleure du bout des doigts le tissu de ton bas droit, une sensation que j'adore sous ma peau, et ma main passe derrière ta cuisse gauche pour la tirer et la placer sur mon épaule, le tissage de nylon caressant ma joue à chaque aller-retour que j'effectue de plus en plus vite.

C'est pour maintenir un équilibre fébrile que tu t'appuies à la table, et tu frémis, halètes, gémis. Tu tentes une main vers mon crâne et manques de perdre l'équilibre, alors je maintiens tes hanches, tandis que tu te rattrapes _in extremis_ et ça t'enfonce plus profondément dans ma bouche. J'essaie de réprimer mon réflexe nauséeux d'un mouvement de gorge, et ça, plus que tout le reste, t'arrache un gémissement rauque. Alors je recommence, même profondeur, même réflexe, même contraction qui appelle le même son absolument affolant de ta part. Encore une fois, et encore, et à la troisième, tu m'appelles dans un souffle :

– John… J… Je vais…

Je déglutis, puis me retire lentement sur un dernier coup de langue qui te laisse tremblant. Mes lèvres humides de ma salive se posent sur ta cuisse, je niche ma joue dans ton bas, et je respire l'odeur de ton sexe en même temps que je te finis en quelques coups de poignet.

Je t'entends essoufflé, au-dessus de moi. Tes joues sont rouges, tes yeux fermés alors que tu reprends ta respiration. J'aime te regarder comme ça, pendant que mon nez câline l'intérieur de ta cuisse ferme, laquelle pèse toujours sur mon épaule.

Puis tu dégages doucement ta jambe. Je me relève, grimace quand mon genou me rappelle son existence. Tes yeux vigilants suivent mes mouvements alors que j'essuie minutieusement ma main avec un mouchoir qui traînait dans ma poche, puis que je m'emploie à resserrer le bustier pour remettre en place le lacet noir. Tu t'interposes au moment de faire le nœud, et j'observe tes longs doigts agiles le refaire mieux que ce que les miens, trop malhabiles, auraient pu faire.

– Le violet t'irait bien, » je murmure avec un sourire, et j'espère brièvement ne pas avoir l'air d'un rapace.

Tu te contentes de me fixer quelques secondes, avant de détourner les yeux sans un mot. Je tends une main vers ta joue, hésitant, avec l'impression que quelque chose dans ma poitrine pourrait bien être sur le point de s'écraser. Mais je respire à nouveau quand tu acceptes ma caresse, inclinant même légèrement la tête pour l'approfondir tout en fermant les paupières.

Puis tu t'écartes, sans un mot, et tu sors de la pièce.

Nous n'en reparlons pas, ce soir-là. Et, quand je descends de ma chambre le lendemain matin, les talons aiguilles ont disparu de leur dessous de canapé où tu les avais abandonnés hier. Toi, tu es penché sur une expérience, en pantalon et chemise, et tu me reproches vivement de ne pas t'avoir donné le stylo que tu m'aurais exigé il y a une heure et qui se trouve à moins d'un mètre de toi. Je souris.

.

 _À suivre_

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu ! Si ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review :)**

 **Des bises à tous, de l'amour aussi, et à bientôt !**

Nauss


	2. Chapter 2

**Aqueuh coucou !**

Je ne sais honnêtement pas quoi dire pour vous remercier de l'accueil que vous avez fait au premier chapitre de ce 5 plus 1. Alors je vais bêtement utiliser le mot simple de MERCI, avec plein de "beaucoup" derrière, **Some, Kalane, Carbo, odea, Morganne, admamu, mariloo, Bayla, Mimi, cousingaelle, Aeva, Kty Koneko, LuciuWan, Eli** et **Amaeliss,** vos reviews et vos favs me vont droit au coeur, de même pour les favs de **LadySunrise, PikaPika1819** et **Arthemis1996**. Je suis contente que ça vous plaise, je suis contente que ça vous touche. Le deuxième chapitre prend une pente légèrement différente, je crois, je ne suis pas sûre, j'avoue qu'après vos retours je me sens sous-pression et j'ai peur qu'il ne soit pas à la hauteur, MAIS BREF, j'y crois, j'envoie la sauce (bad pun intended, et je ne suis même pas désolée).

J'en profite aussi pour remercier les revieweurs sur H.W.L : **Maeglin, Mimi, Flo'w, admamu, Eli, Electre, Elieuh, Art'Tite et Glasgow**!

Toujours des mercis à **Flo'w** pour ta relecture et ta chasse aux fautes ! *coeeeeuuureuh*

Et bonne lecture !

* * *

2\. **R** **épétition**  
( _nom féminin_  
\- Fait de répéter pour s'exercer (théâtre)  
\- Fait de recommencer (une action…)  
\- Fait (pour un mot…) d'être dit, exprimé plusieurs fois  
\- (vieilli) Leçon particulière / _Répétiteur_ )

Des fois, ce sont des patients qui annulent. D'autres fois, c'est l'occupante de l'appartement au-dessus du cabinet qui oublie apparemment de fermer les robinets de sa baignoire avant de partir faire des courses. Alors la baignoire se remplit, puis se vide. Par-dessus bord. Et l'eau s'infiltre là où elle n'a pas le droit d'aller.

Quoi qu'il en soit, au final, c'est une bonne partie de l'après-midi qui se libère pour moi, le temps de gérer le dégât des eaux.

Un frisson d'excitation remonte le long de ma colonne vertébrale à cette… perspective, quand je sors de la clinique après avoir laissé le chantier entre les mains de l'artisan approprié. Je m'arrête net quand j'en prends conscience.

J'observe la rue, les fleurs dans le bac devant moi, me laissant quelques secondes de réflexion. Puis j'extraie mon portable de ma poche pour te prévenir que je vais rentrer plus tôt. Je le fais de façon très neutre. Pour que tu le saches et que tu en tires les conclusions qui te conviennent. Et moi, pendant que tu les tires, je vais rentrer à pieds.

Soulagement, et satisfaction aussi, quand je rentre dans le salon et que tu en occupes le canapé de tout ton long, étendu sur le dos et tête sur l'accoudoir, en train de lire une revue scientifique que tu tiens au-dessus de toi. Je m'arrête à l'entrée de la pièce parce qu'il me faut prendre le temps de t'observer de bas en haut.

Une de tes jambes est pliée, la droite, pied à plat sur les coussins et genou sur lequel repose négligemment ton mollet gauche. Un escarpin à talon noir et mat pend élégamment du bout de tes orteils ainsi surélevés – est-ce que j'ai le droit d'utiliser le mot « aériens », pour parler de tes orteils ? Je pense que j'ai le droit. Tes jambes sont nues, cette fois, même si elles ne sont certainement pas imberbes, jusqu'au haut des cuisses où naît ce qui ressemble à un sous-vêtement en forme de très-mini-très-moulant short – un… shorty ? - bleu foncé. La peau de ton ventre blanc et plat est dégagée, elle aussi, alors qu'un soutien-gorge sans armature en casse l'immaculé, bleu foncé, dont le voile léger qui le prolonge s'ouvre sur tes abdos. Le tissu est ajouré. Je ne vois pas, mais je suis certain que, sans tes bras qui me cachent une grande partie de la vue, j'apercevrais tes tétons d'ici, à travers la dentelle.

La culotte est serrée, encore une fois, vêtement fait pour une femme, mais tu n'as pas l'air de ressentir le moindre inconfort. Est-ce que tu y es habitué ? Portes-tu régulièrement des sous-vêtements féminins sous tes pantalons noirs ? Je sais que tu ne t'enfermes pas dans des soutiens-gorge quand tu es habillé en homme – tes chemises laissent beaucoup trop peu de place à l'imagination pour que ce soit le cas – mais pour ce qui est du bas…

Un tour de cou de la même couleur et du même tissu que le reste parfait le tableau, et j'observe l'œuvre depuis la porte du salon, bloqué. Mon aine se manifeste à grand renfort de signaux électriques jusqu'à mon cerveau reptilien – et, oui, si je parle en scientifique, c'est pour calmer mes ardeurs.

« Si j'avais su que tu rentrerais à pieds, j'aurais pris le temps de me maquiller, proclames-tu.

– Tu n'avais qu'à le déduire, je te réponds dans un sourire, parce que je suis sûr qu'il y a quelque chose qui ressemble à du reproche dans ta voix.

C'est à peu près à ce moment-là que je me rappelle que ça se fait, de regarder le visage de la personne à qui l'on parle plutôt que l'ensemble des contrastes du tissu sur sa peau. C'est socialement plus acceptable. Mais on parle de toi, alors en fait, je m'en fous.

Je laisse tomber mon sac et ma veste au sol quand tu grognes une non-réponse boudeuse, et je me débarrasse de mes chaussures en m'approchant du canapé. De ton côté, tu jettes la revue par terre et m'accueilles avec un sourire timide qui se brise pour se renforcer un peu plus quand je viens m'allonger sur toi en soufflant :

– Tu es parfait comme ça.

Et c'est le cas. Tes cils étrangement clairs par rapport à tes cheveux, comme tes sourcils, ne sont pas contrefaits par le mascara. Ta peau est nue, et respirer contre ta joue en n'ayant que ton odeur naturelle, plutôt que celle de la poudre, est… divin.

C'est donc très naturellement que je me mets en devoir de te manger le cou. Tu ronronnes sous mes lèvres et t'étires pour me laisser plus d'accès. Ton soutien-gorge bâille, c'est sûrement qu'il me faut le remplir de mes doigts pour que mes pouces caressent tes tétons déjà durs. Ta gorge gronde sous mes lèvres et – _bordel –_ un de tes genoux s'immisce entre mes cuisses. Il y a des frictions, celles que tu mènes contre mon membre en des va-et-vient sensuels, et j'atteins rapidement les limites de ma patience.

– Sherlock, je souffle, et le regard que tu m'envoies est déjà très flou. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Tu te mords la lèvre. C'est singulièrement captivant, toi qui arbores cette expression incertaine, hésitante, dans cette situation, les bretelles de ton soutien-gorge tombées sur tes biceps et tranchant sur ta peau laiteuse. Tu tends les mains vers ma ceinture, je ne respire plus en suivant le mouvement du regard. Je me surélève sur mes bras pour te permettre d'ouvrir la boucle, puis la braguette de mon jean. Je ferme les yeux quand tes doigts m'effleurent, d'abord, puis tentent de me prendre plus franchement en main. Je me redresse tout à fait pour abandonner boxer et pantalon, et je frémis avec un grognement à la sensation de toi qui m'empoigne et applique quelques mouvements encore hésitants. J'amène ma propre main à la tienne pour y mêler mes doigts et guider le mouvement, et je ferme fort les yeux en haletant dans ton cou. Qu'on se le dise, Sherlock Holmes est du genre à apprendre vite – pas que ça me surprenne, mais j'ai envie d'allumer un cierge à ta gloire, là, tout de suite. Parce qu'en quelques gestes, je te laisse faire pour me soutenir de mes deux bras autour de ta tête et de mes deux genoux plantés entre tes jambes écartées, en essayant de contenir mes coups de bassins désespérés parce que, merde, je suis pas un ado en rut. Mais, putain, c'est toi que j'ai sous moi, et ce sont tes doigts qui me touchent et sont à l'origine de chacun de ces mouvements qui m'arrachent un grognement et de singulières variations dans mon souffle.

Je me contrôle, vraiment, fort, puis plus du tout parce que je suis à rien de l'orgasme et je gémis contre ta peau et tu… t'arrêtes. Tu m'attrapes même les hanches, connard, quand je tente de me branler contre toi pour me finir seul comme le gentleman que je suis.

Après une profonde inspiration frustrée et l'envie de te faire savoir combien tu es cruel, j'ouvre un œil pour te demander ce qui se passe. Je tombe sur ta lèvre mordue et ton regard incertain, et comment suis-je censé continuer à t'en vouloir quand ce sont ces yeux-là qui m'épinglent ?

– Je… Je veux que tu me pénètres, John, formules-tu à voix haute. Je veux que tu viennes en moi.

Putain de génie. Ouais, entendre une voix d'homme me dire _ça,_ c'est étrange. C'est étrange, comme le fait que ce n'est pas le tien, le corps que je découvre aujourd'hui. Alors tu sembles si particulièrement _intelligent_ quand tu me dis ça que je me lèche les lèvres. Puis une deuxième fois, et même une troisième parce que ton regard est alors captivé par mon bout de langue, et enfin je déglutis. Je me redresse à nouveau pour virer mon pull quand je sens tes mains qui cherchent à le remonter sur mon torse. Puis je caresse ta taille. Je laisse mes doigts glisser jusqu'à ton shorty qui, comme la culotte rouge il y a trois semaines, est plutôt malmené par l'érection qu'il abrite.

Descendre le vêtement fin sur tes cuisses sans quitter ton visage des yeux est absolument formidable. Tu frissonnes quand ton membre est délivré et qu'il se tend glorieusement sur ton ventre, rouge, le bout suintant déjà.

Ton bras se tend vers la table basse sous laquelle il y a une bouteille de lubrifiant et des emballages de capotes que je n'avais pas vus plus tôt – que personne ne me juge : _comment_ étais-je censé voir quoi que ce soit d'autre que ton corps, exactement ?

– Tu as déjà fait ça ?

Tu me regardes une seconde avant de faire non de la tête, et j'avoue que ça m'effraie autant que ça anime une décharge de désir parfaitement primaire dans tout mon corps.

– OK. Moi non plus. Il va falloir que tu me dises si je te fais mal.

– Même avec une femme ? me demandes-tu avec ce qui ressemble autant à de la curiosité que, presque, à de la surprise dans les yeux.

– Même avec une femme, je confirme. Tu me guides, si je ne fais pas ce qu'il faut ?

Tu acquiesces, cette fois. Alors j'ouvre la bouteille de lubrifiant, j'en répands sur mes doigts et j'observe ton visage quand je commence à jouer du bout de l'index.

Tu tressailles à peine lorsque mon premier doigt entre en toi, et tu affiches quelque chose qui ressemble beaucoup plus à de l'inconfort qu'autre chose. Tes tétons sont apparents à travers le tissu ajouré de ton soutien-gorge bâillant et c'est donc très logique que ma bouche en trouve un et le lèche à travers la dentelle. Je le fais rouler sous ma langue en même temps que j'ajoute un doigt, et comme j'aspire, je ne sais pas si tu gémis de plaisir, d'inconfort, de la stimulation de mes doigts ou de celle de ma bouche.

Tu vibres sous moi, autrement totalement immobile. Après quelques secondes (dizaines, centaines, qui sait, bien trop en tout cas pour mon excitation qui se fait furieusement sentir entre mes cuisses alors que je me contrains moi-même à contenir le moindre mouvement), tu tentes quelques mouvements expérimentaux autour de mes doigts. Je réponds de façon tout aussi expérimentale, tu gémis à nouveau, j'ai presque envie de dire que tu miaules, paupières closes, cou tendu et lèvres entrouvertes, tes mains accrochant convulsivement mes épaules. J'aimerais ne pas être aussi impatient pour m'imprégner de ce spectacle – parce que, putain, ta beauté est aussi grande qu'indécente, en cet instant.

Mais là, je ne peux qu'accentuer mes mouvements, te faire frémir sous moi, ajouter un doigt quand tu acquiesces, yeux toujours fermés. J'ai l'impression d'être au bout de ma patience, vite, beaucoup trop vite, et c'est toi qui finis par souffler, comme d'autres ordonnent :

– John, _plus. »_

Tu saisis toi-même la bouteille de lubrifiant et un préservatif pour les flanquer dans mes mains tremblantes d'anticipation.

Je suis bien trop heureux de m'exécuter. Je lutte à peine avec l'emballage, je déroule, puis le flacon finit par s'échapper de mes doigts glissants avec lesquels je me caresse, autant pour me soulager que pour en arriver au moment où je m'aligne face à toi, comme ça, puis que j'appuie doucement… Tu grognes, et je grogne aussi – et, _bordel_ , je veux m'enfoncer d'un coup, je veux te pilonner ici et maintenant, et je dois me faire violence pour ne pas m'écouter.

Mais tu trembles sous moi, ton visage est crispé, et, encore une fois, te brusquer me paraît un blasphème, la profanation du temple sacré qu'est ton corps – l'enveloppe, selon ton expression, qui abrite ton esprit si vif… À cette heure-ci, je peux dire avec beaucoup de fierté que c'est l'enveloppe qui a pris le pas sur le reste. C'est ce que me disent tes mains fébriles quand elles descendent dans mon dos pour attraper mes fesses et m'attirer lentement en toi, au rythme de ta douleur et de ton plaisir.

Être entièrement en toi est indescriptible. Et quand tu es suffisamment habitué pour ne plus véritablement grimacer à chacune de mes tentatives de mouvement, je mets en place un rythme qui nous soulage tous les deux, même s'il est encore trop lent, beaucoup trop lent.

J'oublie le temps, je ressens, je ne peux rien faire d'autre, et j'ai l'impression que je vais venir quand tes doigts me pressent un peu plus rapidement en toi. Je _viens_ , alors, beaucoup trop rapidement, j'ai l'impression, et en fait je m'en fous, parce que je viens en _toi_ – presque, et, bordel, ce n'est pas seulement pour les sensations que je rêverais de ne pas porter de capote, en cet instant.

Essoufflé, front sur ton torse, je sens ta main qui se pose sur mon crâne, légère, puis plus lourde, tu… caresses mes cheveux avec une infinie tendresse. Bordel _,_ tendresse et toi et quelque chose qui me concerne, dans le même geste… je fonds _._ J'embrasse le creux de ton sternum, j'embrasse ton cou, en remontant sur ton corps. Et tu retiens ma main quand je la tends maladroitement vers ton érection, tu y entrelaces tes doigts, et je… j'ai ce truc, en moi, qui est toujours là mais qui a envie d'exploser dans ma gorge. Même si j'en ai envie, je ne peux pas poser mes lèvres sur les tiennes – pas encore _,_ j'imagine.

Alors, à la place, je frotte ma joue contre la tienne, ton nez contre le mien, yeux fermés, et tu serres plus fort ta main sur la mienne. Et c'est parfait.

.

 _À suivre_

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

 **Je vous embrasse et je vous envoie plein d'amour, bande de gens, d'ici à la semaine prochaine pour la suite !**

Nauss


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello tous !**

 **Tant que j'y pense : je passe les dix prochains jours sans PC, alors pas de publications nouvelles prévues pour toute cette période ! C'est aussi le cas SSH, pour ceux d'entre vous qui la suivent également.**

MERCI : **Yataah** x2, **Carbo, Lilith-Eve** x2, **Mimi, Just1ne, admamu** x3, **Luma-az, Eli, odea** et **mariloo** pour toutes vos reviews sur le ou les chapitres précédents ! Je suis à la bourre totale dans les réponses, mais c'est pour bientôt, promis !

 **MERCI** aussi à **Flo,** pour ta bêta sur ce texte !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Pour info, le centre commercial Westfield existe à Londres ; les magasins Intime et Intimate, absolument pas ;)

* * *

3\. Hasard  
( _nom masculin  
_ \- Cas, événement fortuit ; concours de circonstances inattendu et inexplicable  
 _\- (adjectif dérivé)_ Hasardeux : Qui expose à des périls ; qui comporte des risques)

.

« C'est évident _,_ John. On ne s'est pas vus depuis des mois, mais je sais qu'il y a un truc.

– Arrête de fantasmer Harry.

– Je ne fantasme pas sur mon frère, merci bien.

Je lève les yeux en réponse au large sourire de ma crétine d'aînée. Qui ajoute :

– Mais je maintiens que tu voudrais me parler d'un truc et que t'oses pas. Je te connais, p'tit frère.

C'est rare que je passe quelques heures avec ma sœur, comme elle vient de me le reprocher gentiment. Quand ça arrive, je m'assure que ce soit toujours en terrain neutre. Ses critiques ne peuvent alors pas s'attaquer à la décoration de mon appartement, à mon mode de vie, à quoi que ce soit qui pourrait être critiquable selon ses critères – soit à peu près tout ce qui constitue mon existence. Je ne veux pas non plus couper les ponts avec elle – ne plus avoir de contacts avec mes parents, c'est suffisant – et c'est très précisément pour cette raison je ne l'ai jamais rien qu'autorisée à approcher du 221B Baker Street. Je ne suis pas certain de le lui pardonner, si elle osait émettre la moindre opinion négative à propos de notre colocation. De mon colocataire.

Alors la rejoindre à Westfield, le centre commercial où elle travaille, pour boire un café, c'est une alternative appréciable. Par contre, effectuer une étape dans l'autre magasin de la chaîne pour laquelle elle bosse parce qu'elle doit y déposer du courrier et parler de son contrat avec une vendeuse, ça provoque un ressenti assez étrange chez moi. Pourquoi ? Oh, mais tout simplement parce que ce sont deux enseignes de magasins de lingerie. Harry est employée dans la version « _discount_ » de la marque (et pourtant déjà bien trop chère pour ce que c'est, je n'arrive pas à concevoir qu'on puisse payer plusieurs dizaines de livres pour si peu de tissu), _Intimate_. Et nous venons d'arriver devant son pendant classe et hors de prix. _Intime_ , ça s'appelle, sans doute parce que le français continue de sonner comme une langue élégante et bourgeoise, pour beaucoup… Parce que le mot _lingerie_ vient directement de ce pays, aussi.

Mais dans l'instant présent où on ne se pose pas des questions sémiologiques, je déglutis.

Parce qu'en vitrine, un mannequin en plastique aux formes inhumaines exhibe un ensemble bleu foncé que je connais parfaitement puisque tu portais le même quand je suis rentré plus tôt de la clinique, il y a une semaine. Et tu sais quoi ? Tu le portes mieux, à ta façon, que ce mannequin plein de formes.

Ça ne devrait pas, je devrais l'empêcher d'émerger, cette question qui ne m'avait même pas effleuré avant, mais elle m'envahit, soudain : où, quand et comment choisis-tu tes sous-vêtements ? Quoique, pour le « où », il semblerait que j'aie un début de réponse.

Bordel. Un début de réponse qui se confirme quand je jette un coup d'œil dans le magasin et que je te vois entre deux étagères. Je bloque pendant trois secondes – juste assez pour que Harry capte mon trouble et se retourne.

– Eh, mais c'est ton coloc' ! Heureusement que t'écris ce blog, d'ailleurs, sinon je saurais même pas à quoi il ressemble. Tu nous présentes ?

Et merde.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, d'ailleurs ? Il a une copine ?

Et re-merde.

– Ce n'est peut-être pas le meilleur moment pour te le présenter. Va déposer ton courrier et on peut aller boire un café après…

– Oh, je t'en prie, il est pas pudique au point de pas vouloir qu'on le voie quand il va acheter un truc pour sa meuf, si ?

Je ne réponds pas, parce qu'on va dire que mon regard lui servira de conclusion sans que j'aie à mentir à haute voix pour lui donner une excuse. Alors elle lève les yeux au ciel, soupire un _« Les_ _mecs_ _... »_ exaspéré qui me paraît très injuste étant donnée la situation, puis elle s'éloigne vers les caisses où s'activent deux vendeuses.

Bien, du coup je peux en revenir à mon problème personnel que je vais lâchement contourner, hein : j'ai très envie de me décaler de quelques dizaines de kilomètres pour ne plus être potentiellement dans ton champ de vision. Alors je te jette juste un dernier coup d'œil avant de m'exécuter. Et je vois tes yeux sur moi. Donc je re-bloque.

Et re-re-merde.

Ton regard se détourne immédiatement et, si tu avais semblé parfaitement à l'aise au milieu des femmes et des couples présents jusque-là, il est évident que tu ne l'es plus. Tu t'y reprends même à trois fois pour raccrocher maladroitement le cintre que tu as en main, et tu n'y arrives pas.

Alors, bien sûr, je suis obligé d'entrer réellement dans le magasin et d'aller te voir. Je ne peux pas faire comme si de rien n'était.

– Bonjour, John, dis-tu doucement, yeux baissés, quand je t'ai rejoint.

– Salut. Tu cherches quoi ? je demande en prenant le cintre de tes mains tremblantes pour le remettre à sa place moi-même.

Tu me fixes attentivement, cette fois, la surprise inscrite sur le visage, puis tu fais un vague geste de la main vers le portant. Il y a beaucoup de violet, ici. _Damned._ Je déglutis à nouveau et je ne peux pas empêcher un léger sourire d'étirer mes lèvres.

– Tu veux qu'on regarde ensemble ?

– Je ne veux pas te déranger avec ça, me répond ta voix toujours basse, alors que ton regard passe à toute vitesse de mon œil droit à mon œil gauche, pour essayer d'y voir ce que je pense.

– Ça ne me dérange pas.

Je hausse les épaules et récupère le cintre que je viens de déposer pour regarder ce qu'il porte. Un soutien-gorge bustier prune, souple et satiné, avec de petits rubans plus foncés qui s'entrecroisent en un semblant de corsage sur les côtés. Il est beau. Et j'ai beaucoup de mal à transposer en pensée une forme si féminine sur ton torse.

– Comment tu fais pour choisir ceux qui te vont ?

– Ils ne me vont jamais, John. Ils ne sont pas taillés pour un homme.

– Oui, d'accord, ils ne sont pas faits pour un homme, mais ceux que je t'ai vu porter t'allaient très bien. Tu les as essayés avant de les acheter ?

Tu lèves un sourcil, et ça me fait plaisir de te voir retrouver un peu de ton aisance, puisque ton regard _pourquoi-cherches-tu-à-te-faire-passer-pour-plus-stupide-que-tu-ne-l'es-?_ rencontre le mien. Alors je m'explique :

– Je veux dire, rien que pour la taille : tu as des épaules et des côtes plus larges que la grande majorité des femmes, pas de poitrine, des hanches fines, même pour un homme…

– Je sais, merci.

– Je me demande juste comment tu choisis ce que tu achètes.

Tu m'envoies un regard noir – pas de colère, mais parce que tu n'apprécies pas particulièrement mon insistance à propos d'un sujet dont tu ne souhaites apparemment pas discuter. Tu finis tout de même par me répondre.

– J'en achète plusieurs types, chacun en différentes tailles. Je les essaie à la maison, après.

– Ils te vont tous ?

– Bien sûr que non. La majorité d'entre eux font juste ridicule, sur moi.

– On a donc une petite armoire d'ensembles sexy inutilisés quelque part à Baker Street, c'est ça que t'es en train de me dire ?

– … J'imagine qu'on peut dire ça.

– Ok. Alors ce qu'on va faire aujourd'hui, décidé-je façon opération militaire, en jetant juste un coup d'œil vers Harry pour voir si elle est occupée – et elle l'est, en conversation animée et pleine de sourires avec une des vendeuses, ce qui est parfait. On va trouver quelque chose qui te plaît, et on va l'essayer avant de l'acheter parce que, merde, vu les prix de ces trucs, on ne va pas tout leur prendre pour ne rien utiliser ensuite.

– … _On_ va l'essayer, répètes-tu après un instant de silence réflexif pendant lequel tes yeux ont encore joué à la balle rebondissante entre les deux miens.

– _Tu_ vas l'essayer parce que _je_ t'aurai accompagné jusqu'aux cabines d'essayage, si tu préfères.

– … Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.

Moi, j'en suis très sûr mais, encore une fois, tu ne dis pas directement ce que tu penses et tu utilises ta voix vulnérable, alors je sais qu'il y a quelque chose d'important qui couve et que je ne peux décemment pas balayer sans y prêter attention.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce que même si tu as l'air décidé à me prouver par ton propre comportement que tous les êtres humains ne sont pas des crétins intolérants, ceci n'est pas la réalité.

Ça pourrait claquer comme ta voix le fait habituellement quand elle vectorise ce genre de discours, sauf que c'est un souffle qui m'a répondu, celui du type qui parle d'expérience. Et je me surprends à haïr une bonne partie de l'humanité, par principe : celle qui a pu un jour t'inspirer ce type de pensées.

– Viens, dis-je en te prenant le bras. Il suffit d'avoir l'air parfaitement naturel. Si tu fais et dis les choses comme si tu ne les remettais pas toi-même en question, il y a plus de chances pour que personne ne pense que tu es étrange.

– C'est moi qui t'ai appris ça, John, et nous savons pourtant tous les deux que je ne suis pas exactement considéré comme un être _normal._

Ok, tu marques un point. Mais, merde, je refuse tout net l'idée de ne pas essayer par peur de ce qui pourrait arriver. Alors je t'entraîne à ma suite, en m'arrêtant ici et là pour te dire de regarder ce qui te fait envie, et on finit par se retrouver, dix minutes plus tard, dans la file des cabines d'essayage. Harry, pour sa part, rit fort à l'autre bout du magasin. En temps normal, je la maudirais de choisir le jour où on a décidé de se voir pour draguer. Aujourd'hui, je la bénis.

– Combien d'articles ? nous demande finalement la vendeuse qui gère le flot de clientes depuis un petit comptoir rose – sérieusement, pourquoi du rose ? – sans même lever les yeux de son portable.

Je regarde rapidement combien de cintres tu tiens dans les mains absolument mal-à-l'aise à côté de moi, et réponds « Cinq. »

Peut-être est-ce ma voix d'homme, peut-être parce qu'un semblant de professionnalisme demeure quelque part par-delà sa frange auburn… quelle qu'en soit la raison, elle lève les yeux vers moi. Puis fronce les sourcils quand son regard glisse vers toi et réalise l'évidence : nous sommes ici ensemble.

– Vous… êtes que tous les deux ?

– Oui, je réponds malgré la question qui me paraît stupide et peu pertinente.

– Ok, je vois le topo : un de vous a une copine et veut lui faire un cadeau, mais il ne connaît pas bien sa taille, et c'est, oh, je sais pas moi, à peu près la mienne, peut-être que je pourrais l'essayer pour vous ? C'est ça ?

… Pardon ? Soit je n'ai rien compris et il me faudrait un décodeur, soit j'ai _très bien_ compris, et, comme je n'ai pas l'habitude de frapper les gens au QI déficient, des claques se perdent. Je te sens te tasser à côté de moi, et parce que je trouve ça insupportable, je réplique :

« Non. _Il_ doit faire un choix et, pour ça, _il_ doit essayer pour voir ce qui lui va le mieux. Merci, on n'a pas besoin de vous, et, non, votre taille ne nous intéresse absolument pas, puisque _lui_ et vous, vous n'êtes pas exactement taillés de la même façon.

– … Ok. C'est le truc le plus tordu que j'aie vu en bossant ici. Hors de question que je vous laisse entrer. Notre clientèle n'a pas à se sentir menacée par deux timbrés.

… Je bugue. C'est… C'est pas possible. Si? Ce ne sont plus des claques qui se perdent, mais des coups de poings américains.

Je me dégage de la main que tu as essayé d'enrouler autour de mon bras sur un minuscule _C'est rien, on s'en va_ et j'avance d'un pas vers Connasse. Qui lève un sourcil méprisant, pas impressionnée pour un sou.

– Attendez… on est des clients comme les autres, vous êtes en train de perdre une vente, merde. « Le client est roi » et toute ces conneries, c'est pour les chiens ?

– Nos clients équilibrés sont notre priorité. Nos clientes. Je suis certaine que ma direction m'appuiera dans mon initiative à ne pas laisser deux individus faire des cochonneries dans nos cabines d'essayage.

– On vient _essayer_ des fringues ! D'où vous… On n'est même pas ensemble, putain, et puis merde, ça vous regarde pas ! Comment vous pouvez dire des trucs pareils?

– C'est dégueulasse, c'est tout, répond-elle avec une moue absolument écœurée, abandonnant définitivement le « politiquement correct ». Déjà deux mecs ensemble, sérieusement, elle est où votre virilité ?… mais en plus un qui porte des sous-vêtements de femme? Vous êtes complètement dérangés, allez vous faire soigner, allez faire vos merde si vous voulez, mais ailleurs que dans mon magasin.

Je… fais juste un pas en arrière, avec l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de poing dans le menton. Je n'empêche pas tes doigts de se fermer sur mon poignet, cette fois, je ne les sens même pas vraiment. Mais je suis incapable de bouger d'un pouce quand tu me tires doucement pour qu'on sorte de la file.

Et, finalement, une voix féminine s'élève derrière nous et me fait tourner la tête, comme dans un de ces rêves où le brouillard coince toute pensée et rend chaque geste incroyablement difficile à exécuter.

– Non mais vous n'êtes pas sérieuse ? Vous pouvez pas être conne à ce point, c'est pas possible !

C'est une rouquine aux cheveux courts, et son expression est révoltée. Son copain, juste à côté, a l'air aussi choqué qu'elle. À travers ce brouillard qui vient de me tomber dessus, il me faut dix secondes pour comprendre qu'elle prend notre parti. Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer être comme emprisonné par le vide désagréable que cette vendeuse a su provoquer en moi. Alors une bouffée de gratitude pour la rousse m'envahit.

– Je ne suis pas sûre de m'être adressée à vous, madame. Je vous prie de bien vouloir me laisser gérer le problème avec ces messieurs. Vous pourrez essayer vos articles dans quelques minutes.

– Nan mais en fait je t'explique, cocotte. Là, tes fringues, tu peux te les foutre au cul. Il est hors de question que je cautionne la politique de ce magasin – ou d'une de ses vendeuses – en y achetant quoi que ce soit. Et tu peux être sûre que tous mes potes seront au courant de ce qui se pratique comme discrimination ici.

La rouquine balance ses cintres plus ou moins vers le comptoir et la moitié tombe par terre. Puis elle s'éloigne, suivi par son mec. Quand je regarde autour de nous, je vois que les autres clientes ont plutôt opté pour le repli stratégique dans le silence et la neutralité. Toi, tu as les yeux au sol. Et je déteste ça. Alors cette fois, j'écoute ta traction légère sur mon bras et je te suis. On a traversé la moitié du magasin quand je me rends compte que tu as gardés les ensembles dans tes mains – dans tes mains qui tremblent, putain, et j'ai envie de retourner voir cette connasse pour lui foutre, vraiment, mon poing dans la gueule cette fois. C'est à peu près à ce moment-là que Harry nous aborde de derrière.

– Ah, j'ai entendu des gens qui élevaient la voix, j'aurais dû me douter que c'était à cause de vous !

Je sais que c'est une plaisanterie, mais quand elle voit le regard noir que je lui envoie alors que tu perds encore quelques centimètres, elle fronce les sourcils.

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

– Il s'est passé qu'il est apparemment impossible d'essayer des sous-vêtements dans ce foutu magasin.

– … Attends, tu veux dire les essayer _vous-mêmes_ ?

– Pas moi, je dis doucement en coulant un regard dans ta direction, parce que je ne sais pas ce que tu veux bien que je dise, à vrai dire, et que t'avoir aussi silencieux me rend nerveux.

\- Oh. _Ooooooooooh,_ émet Harry en balayant rapidement ta chemise et ton pantalon noirs des yeux avant de passer sur les cintres entre tes doigts, puis de revenir à ton visage – et je sais qu'elle est en train de t'imaginer dans ces sous-vêtements, et ça m'irrite au plus haut point. Et… Vous avez eu le culot d'aller aux cabines d'essayage ?

Je ne réponds pas parce que je déteste sa question et le simple fait qu'on vive dans un monde où quelqu'un peut la penser, mais elle a un grand sourire et ce n'est pas une critique qu'elle pose là.

– Je t'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée, chuchotes-tu.

– C'est toi qui l'as incité ? relève ma sœur en ouvrant de grands yeux.

– Un problème avec ça ? je lui demande en grinçant des dents.

– Non. Non, pas du tout, au contraire.

Et son sourire est immense, quand j'y fais attention. Je suis très perturbé quand j'y perçois ce qui ressemble de façon déconcertante à de la fierté.

– Mon petit frère commence à se lever pour les droits des minorités sexuelles, je suis tellement comblée ! Je savais que j'aurais un jour une bonne influence sur toi.

– La ferme, Harry. Je ne me « lève pas pour les droits des minorités sexuelles, » je fais juste remarquer à cette connasse de vendeuse qu'elle est en train de perdre des clients.

Harry se contorsionne pour apercevoir la « connasse de vendeuse » en question, puis grimace.

– Ah, ouais, c'est elle. Vous êtes tombés sur la plus conne de toutes. Si ça tenait qu'à moi, y'a longtemps qu'on l'aurait plus parmi nous, mais bon, les pouvoirs d'un manager s'arrêtent là où commencent ceux du piston et du copinage, hein. Et puis de toute façon, c'est de la merde, ce magasin. La qualité n'est pas meilleure qu'à _Intimate_ , et c'est à peine plus beau, malgré la différence de prix. Y'a que les présentoirs et le design du lieu qui sont plus bourgeois, le reste c'est la même came que chez nous. Et dans notre branche, c'est vachement plus cool et relax. On a beaucoup moins de coincés du cul comme clients. Vous devriez venir dans mon magasin, la prochaine fois.

Elle est tout sourire, et ça n'augure rien de bon. Surtout, elle ne s'arrête pas de parler :

– Par contre, ce qu'on peut faire pour vraiment les enculer, quitte à être ici, c'est utiliser mes avantages en tant que cadre dans la boîte : je peux avoir des produits gratuits de temps en temps. J'en prends jamais, c'est pas vraiment mon truc, alors autant que ça profite à quelqu'un. Filez-moi ça, je vais les prendre à la caisse.

Tu te laisses délester par les mains impérieuses de ma sœur qui s'éloigne alors que, de mon côté, je soupire de son langage de charretier. Comme le silence qui s'est installé entre nous n'est pas très agréable, je me dirige vers la sortie du magasin pour attendre Harry dehors, et tu me suis.

– Désolé, je m'entends dire. Je m'attendais pas à… ça.

– C'est rien. Navré que tu aies été confronté à ce genre de choses.

– T'excuse pas. Ce n'est pas contre moi qu'elle a été conne et qu'elle a dit de la merde. Je… merde, je m'en veux de t'avoir fait vivre ça.

– Tu… ne t'es pas senti visé, poses-tu à mi-voix.

– Non, je réponds en fronçant les sourcils.

Tu me regardes en silence. Puis affiches un énigmatique sourire en coin que je ne parviens pas à interpréter. Je vois juste qu'il ne monte pas jusqu'à tes yeux. Harry nous rejoint avant que je puisse te demander pourquoi cette question _._ Elle me tend les sachets, je les réceptionne obligeamment, et elle m'envoie alors un sourire triomphant, quelque chose qui signifie _Je SAVAIS qu'il y avait quelque chose avec toi._

– Bien, Sherlock, enchantée d'avoir fait ta connaissance. Je te remercie d'avoir initié mon petit frère au sexe entre hommes. Grâce à de la lingerie fine. Intéressante stratégie.

Tu as d'abord l'air pris de court – et je ne parle même pas de _moi_ parce que, bordel, qu'est-ce qui lui permet de dire ça ? Puis tu souris et secoues la tête.

– Ce n'était pas volontaire.

– Ça n'en est pas moins appréciable. Je savais qu'il rejoindrait le camp du Bien, un jour. Marre des hétéros par défaut parce que la société ne les autorise pas à s'imaginer être autre chose. Et, John, comment je le sais : il n'y aurait eu aucune raison pour que tu prennes les sachets spontanément si tu n'étais pas un minimum concerné par cette histoire de lingerie. Plus concerné que le colocataire compréhensif que tu as l'air d'être.

– Je l'aime bien, elle est moins idiote que la moyenne, m'informes-tu avec un geste du pouce vers ma sœur, et cette information me semble assez apocalyptique, en vérité.

– Non, dis-je en me tournant vivement vers ma sœur, un doigt pointé vers son sternum. Non, non, _non_.

– Dégage, avec ton doigt. Et arrête la parano, frérot. Il ne m'intéresse pas.

– Tu as peur que je l'intéresse ? me demandes-tu avec un lever de sourcil intéressé au-dessus de tes yeux qui semblent dire _C'est toi, le petit débile de la fratrie, en fait ?_ Et tu t'en sens menacé alors même que tu me sais absolument insensible aux attraits que la gente féminine semble avoir sur toi ?

– La moitié de mes copines présumées hétéros m'ont largué pour elle. Tu n'as pas idée de son pouvoir de conviction. C'est un traumatisme récurrent et de longue date.

– Laisse-moi reformuler, dis-tu avec un sourire plus grand encore. Tu as peur que ta sœur ouvertement lesbienne et désespérément amoureuse de cette vendeuse à la caisse puisse être intéressée par moi ? Au cas où tu n'aurais pas saisi l'idée importante de cette question, je la répète : _« lesbienne » ?_

Ouais, et je me sentais définitivement hétéro jusqu'au mois dernier. Il y a des choses qui changent, comme ça.

…

Ok. J'étais pas prêt à avoir cette pensée spontanément, là, maintenant, tout de suite. On va essayer de ne pas s'y attarder.

– Bon, je te propose qu'on repousse le café à un autre jour, petit frère. Je pense que vous avez des choses à discuter. Ou au moins essayer.

Elle m'adresse le clin d'œil le moins subtil du monde et s'éloigne avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

En vérité, je ne suis pas certain de ce qu'on est censés avoir à discuter. Mais on rentre quand même en silence et, une fois arrivés en bas des escaliers qui mènent à notre étage, je te tends les paquets que j'ai gardés avec moi dans le taxi. Tu les prends sans le froncement de sourcils que j'avais imaginé à l'idée de te confronter à nouveau à la source des paroles violentes de la vendeuse – froncement de sourcils qui ne me quitte pas, moi, même si le brouillard dans mon esprit s'est légèrement levé sur le chemin du retour. Mais c'est comme si la discussion avec Harry avait réussi à alléger un peu ton humeur. Ça ou autre chose.

– Tu… tu as l'air normal, je ne peux m'empêcher de te faire remarquer.

– Si par « normal », tu entends que je n'ai pas l'air différent de d'habitude alors oui, bien sûr que j'ai l'air normal, me réponds-tu avec une expression surprise.

– Je… d'accord. Tant mieux, je ponctue… avant de reprendre parce que, vraiment, _vraiment_ , je ne peux pas m'en empêcher : Non. _Non,_ pas « tant mieux » ! Merde, d'où tu acceptes ça sans rien dire ? D'où tu te barres et tu t'écrases devant cette connasse de vendeuse, puis tout va bien pour toi et tu… Tu…

Je me sens stupidement seul, soudain. Seul avec cette boule nauséabonde qui ne lâche pas ma gorge. Je sens tes yeux plissés sur moi alors que nous parvenons tous les deux dans le salon, moi à grands pas nerveux et toi de tes longues enjambées habituelles et si… calmes. Je m'apprête à aller dans la cuisine, faire quelque chose, du thé probablement, simplement pour m'occuper les mains. Mais une des tiennes s'enroule autour de mon bras. Comme dans le magasin. Je me demande soudain si c'était pour te préserver que tu as essayé de m'éloigner de cette vendeuse avant qu'elle déverse son fiel, ou si c'était en fait pour m'éviter cette confrontation.

Je ne me tourne pas tout à fait face à toi, alors tes bras m'enlacent depuis le côté et ton menton se pose sur mon épaule. C'est la première fois que ça se passe dans ce sens-là. Je ne savais pas que tu étais capable de me prendre dans tes bras pour… ce genre de moment.

– J'ai l'air normal, John, parce que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on m'adresse des propos homophobes. Ce n'est pas plus agréable qu'avant, mais ça passe plus vite, maintenant.

Le _« Cependant, c'est la première fois que,_ _toi,_ _tu en es la cible »_ est sous-entendu, je l'entends. Et je… merde. Tu as raison, j'imagine.

Je laisse ma tête se pencher vers la tienne, et ton souffle est sur ma joue, ton front contre ma tempe. Quand je ferme les yeux, je ressens la chaleur de ton étreinte, et elle me fait du bien.

– Tu vas les essayer ? je demande, sans savoir vraiment ce que je voudrais entendre comme réponse.

– Maintenant que je les ai, j'imagine que oui.

J'hésite quelques secondes avant de te demander :

– Tu veux bien le faire devant moi ? Enfin, pas forcément te changer devant moi, mais me montrer ?

Tu t'écartes de quelques centimètres pour me fixer pendant une dizaine de secondes. Puis tu souris. Tu fermes la porte du salon, ôtes ton manteau, ton écharpe et tes chaussures. Et tu commences à ouvrir les boutons de ta chemise.

Je te regarde faire, et je suis médusé par le fait que je n'ai pas envie de toi, en cet instant. Enfin… Comment dire ? Bien sûr que j'ai envie de te sentir contre moi, de te manger la peau, de te caresser, puisque j'en ai à peu près tout le temps envie depuis que j'y ai goûté. Mais là, j'observe juste ta beauté, tes gestes gracieux, et je me dis seulement que j'ai de la chance de t'avoir dans ma vie. J'ai de la chance que tu m'aies laissé te toucher deux fois déjà ; que tu m'aies laissé voir de toi des choses aussi intimes que ta passion pour la lingerie féminine.

La peau nue de ton torse se révèle à moi. J'ai envie d'y glisser les doigts, juste pour la sentir, mais, à la place, je vais m'asseoir dans ton fauteuil pour pouvoir continuer à te regarder. Tu te débats quelques instants avec les attaches qui retiennent le soutien-gorge sélectionné au cintre. Il est exactement de la couleur de ta chemise. Et alors tu l'enfiles. Tu détaches la culotte, te débarrasse de ton pantalon sans me regarder alors que je me repais du spectacle sans le moindre scrupule – mais tu le sais, et tu l'as accepté, alors ce n'est pas un problème, n'est-ce pas ?

Je suis des yeux avec une fascination presque religieuse le trajet du tissu foncé et satiné qui remonte le long de tes cuisses. C'est l'ensemble que tu tenais quand je t'ai rejoint dans le magasin, tout à l'heure, et il te va divinement bien. Évidemment, comme tu le disais tout à l'heure, c'est manifeste qu'il n'est pas taillé pour ta carrure. Mais ça n'a aucune importance. Le bustier souple s'arrête à ta taille, juste sur ton nombril – j'ai envie de lécher ton nombril, pensée soudaine, envahissante et intrusive. Tu as une taille marquée à cause de ta maigreur, alors l'ensemble semble fait pour toi. Après dix centimètres de peau blanche décorée par les quelques poils qui naissent sur ton ventre pour s'enfuir sous l'élastique de la culotte, celle-ci tranche sur ta peau avec un satiné magnifique, les bordures finement ciselées et décorées de violet plus foncé semblant fusionner avec ton épiderme.

Comment quelqu'un, quelque part, peut nous haïr pour ça alors que rien ne semble plus naturel que de te dire « Viens » en te tendant les mains, et que tu t'exécutes ? Alors qu'on n'est que tous les deux, en cet instant, j'en viens presque me demander si l'altercation avec la vendeuse a réellement eu lieu, moins d'une heure plus tôt.

Tu t'arrêtes devant moi, et je vais chercher ta bretelle gauche pour en ajuster la longueur, parce qu'elle est trop serrée. J'égalise l'autre – et m'admire au passage du geste, alors que le mécanisme de ces putains de bretelles a toujours été un mystère pour moi. Tu t'es penché pour me laisser faire, et j'amène mes mains à tes hanches pour t'attirer à moi, alors tu t'assieds à califourchon sur mes cuisses, et je t'observe de bas en haut en appréciant singulièrement ce que je vois.

– Bon. Je pense qu'on a le bon. Tu peux rendre les autres.

Un sourire bref traverse ton visage. Puis tu te laisses aller contre mon torse, et qu'est-ce que j'aime avoir ta forme qui me recouvre de cette façon.

– Je n'y retourne pas, souffles-tu à mon oreille, et ta voix est bien plus ferme que la mienne.

Je te serre dans mes bras très très fort. Très certainement parce que c'est moi qui ai besoin d'être serré très très fort.

– On n'y retourne pas, j'approuve. De toute façon, ce sont des articles gratuits. Si ça se trouve, il y en a d'autres qui sont très bien aussi dans ceux que tu as choisis.

Tu acquiesces. Tu ne dis rien pendant quelques secondes. Puis tu murmures :

– J'ai choisi du violet pour toi.

– Je sais, souris-je, parce que je crois ne t'avoir jamais trouvé aussi attendrissant qu'en ce moment. Et j'avais raison : ça te va divinement bien.

Tu acquiesces encore, embrasses mon épaule, mon trapèze, mais je bloque mes bras autour de ta taille quand je sens que tu veux t'écarter et probablement initier quelque chose de plus sexuel. Je n'en ai pas envie. Pas tout de suite. Je veux juste t'avoir dans mes bras, là, dans des fringues que tu trouves belles et dans lesquelles tu te se sens bien.

– Je suis… touché que tu aies voulu faire comme si tout ça était normal, puis que tu aies réagi comme ça quand cette vendeuse t'a fait remarquer que ce n'était pas le cas.

– Je t'interdis de formuler ça de cette façon. Et bien sûr que j'ai réagi comme ça _._ Il faudra aller dans l'enseigne où Harry bosse, la prochaine fois.

– Mh, émets-tu.

– Peut-être qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu sois habillé en femme, ça serait peut-être mieux passé, aujourd'hui.

C'est faux, bien sûr, mais j'essaie de plaisanter pour que tu passes à autre chose. Pour passer à autre chose moi-même, plutôt.

Pendant le long silence qui suit, je n'ai que ta respiration qui soulève ton torse contre le mien, sur laquelle me concentrer. La chaleur de ta peau qui perce à travers ma chemise et ton nez qui respire dans mon cou. Tu mets deux ou trois minutes à me répondre, et ta voix est dans mon oreille puisque tu n'as pas bougé :

– Si je m'habille en femme, la prochaine fois… tu viendrais avec moi ?

Je souris en te serrant plus fort, et j'embrasse ta tempe avant de respirer profondément tes cheveux.

– Bien sûr. »

.

 _À suivre_

* * *

 **Chapitre un peu différent des précédents... je vous avais prévenus que ce n'était pas que du porn ;)  
**

 **Merci pour votre lecture et à très vite !**

Nauss

[EDIT : merci à Morganne pour sa remarque sur les livres et les euros... Quand l'auteure s'amuse à chercher les centres commerciaux de Londres dans lesquels plusieurs boutiques de lingerie sont installées, mais qui se plante sur la monnaie du pays ! x) ]


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut mes lapins !**

Aaaah, que dire, que dire... À ce niveau-là, ce ne sont plus des mercis que je vous envoie, c'est de la reconnaissance brute, pure et en quantité industrielle, avec la qualité de l'artisanat et la beauté de l'art (s'il vous plaît ;) ). Bref, d'intenses remerciements à **Yataah** x3, **Cherina1625, Lilith-Eve, Eli, admamu, Morgane, Luma-az, Bayla, Kty Kenoko, Mimi** et **mariloo** ! Ecrire et avoir vos retours est un plaisir indescriptible. Incroyable mais vrai : je suis à jour dans mes réponses aux reviews :D  
Merci pour les favs et les follow, évidemment.

Et merci à **Flo'w** d'amour pour sa correction sur ce chapitre !

Et bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 _5 times Sherlock got (un)dressed like a woman + 1 he didn't_

4\. **Filage**  
( _nom masculin  
\- _méthode d'assemblage de fibres textiles permettant d'obtenir des fils  
\- (théâtre) répétition générale  
\- (cinéma) défaut d'une image)

.

Je stresse. J'aimerais que ce ne soit pas le cas, j'aimerais pouvoir te dire « Tout va bien se passer » avec autant de fermeté dans ma conviction que celle que je mets dans ma voix. Mais non. Bêtement, je stresse.

Et le pire, c'est que tu le sais. Ton regard m'envoie le versant doux de tous ceux, narquois, que tu m'as adressés toutes ces fois où tu savais pertinemment que mes mots rassurants avaient pour but de me convaincre moi-même plutôt que mon interlocuteur. Je te remercie intérieurement de ne pas m'afficher ta science arrogante ni ton pouvoir de la déduction moqueur, quand c'est un sujet si sensible qui est en jeu. Bien plus délicat que ce que j'aurais jamais pu imaginer, si j'avais un jour pu imaginer par le passé qu'il me concernerait.

Tu me prends la main et je serre entre mes doigts le tissu souple et soyeux de tes gants. Ils donnent l'impression que tes extrémités sont un serpent noir et brillant qui coule sous les manches de ton manteau. Ce dernier est en feutre couleur crème et les surpiqûres noires qui marquent le col, les coutures et les boutonnières se marient parfaitement avec tes gants. Sobre, simplement coupé pour marquer ta taille, il s'arrête à mi hauteur de tes cuisses. En-dessous, tu portes un pantalon sept-huitième noir (c'est toi qui m'a donné ce nom, tout à l'heure, quand tu l'as enfilé devant moi) manifestement féminin, et même moi je suis capable d'imaginer que son prix est du même acabit que celui de tes pantalons habituels : femme ou homme, tu ne t'habilles pas bas de gamme, manifestement. Du col de ton manteau, surgit un foulard soyeux à imprimés Paisley bleu foncé sur fond blanc. Il va très bien avec le chemisier vert clair – « Menthe à l'eau, John, » m'as-tu corrigé, tout à l'heure – que tu as passé avant de te couvrir du manteau.

Tu fais une femme magnifique. Je te vois boucler les fines lanières de tes escarpins noirs et simples tout en étant d'une élégance invraisemblable – comment peux-tu avoir si bon goût en vêtements ? Il se pourrait que je sois jaloux – et puis tu te redresses et ton regard est incertain, il me demande ce que j'en pense. J'en pense qu'il faut que je ferme la bouche.

« Tu es sûr que tu veux qu'on sorte tout de suite ? j'interroge, rapace à l'affût, en léchant mes lèvres parce qu'elles sont sèches, tout ça parce qu'il y a manifestement un problème avec le radiateur et qu'il fait foutrement trop chaud dans cet appartement.

– Il y a un problème ? te méprends-tu en baissant les yeux pour détailler à nouveau ton ensemble, jusqu'à ta chaussure droite que tu regardes par-dessus ton épaule en tirant ton pied sur le côté.

Ça pourrait être un geste féminin, mais c'est toi qui le fais et, de la même façon que je ne pourrais pas qualifier ta gestuelle de masculine ni de féminine, d'habitude, je n'arrive pas plus à accorder un genre défini à ton attitude aujourd'hui.

Je déglutis, et puis je force mon regard à remonter vers ton visage aux cils à peine soulignés par du mascara. Tu comptais utiliser de la poudre pour ta peau, tes paupières, et du rouge à lèvres, tout à l'heure. Tu avais déjà choisi les couleurs avec soin et je suis sûr que ça aurait été parfaitement avec le reste de toi. Mais ça aurait été trop. J'ai envie de pouvoir te reconnaître… Je ne suis pas sûr que j'en serais capable, si ton travestissement est total. C'est égoïste de ma part, sans doute. Tant pis.

– Non, je te réponds avec un raclement de gorge et en m'obligeant, cette fois, à détourner le regard de ton corps. Non, aucun problème. Tu es parfait.

J'ai le temps de percevoir du coin de l'œil ton sourire, mais je choisis de descendre les escaliers plutôt que de m'y attarder et de partir dans une nouvelle hyper-salivation peu digne sur ta personne. Je t'attends quand j'ai ouvert la porte, cependant. Regard un biais dans ta direction, j'hésite sur la marche à suivre. Est-ce que tu t'attends à ce que je t'offre ma main ? Mon bras, peut-être ?

– Hauts les cœurs, John ! lances-tu d'une voix bien plus assurée que la mienne ne l'était il y a quelques minutes et j'ai presque l'impression qu'on se contente, comme toujours, de sortir pour aller se pencher sur un énième corps auquel le Yard ne parvient pas à rendre justice – d'ailleurs, tu ajoutes : Londres et ses dragons ne nous mangeront pas aujourd'hui non plus. »

J'imagine que tu as raison. Alors, comme toujours, je te suis puisque tu m'es passé devant pour te jeter dans le tumulte d'un jour de janvier beau et frais dans cette ville qui bat au rythme de ton cœur.

Personne ne nous voit. On marche pourtant côte à côte parce que j'oblige mes jambes à compenser par le nombre de mes pas la longueur des tiennes, mais pas une âme ne nous arrête pour exiger une explication à cet homme habillé avec des vêtements de femme. Quelques regards s'attardent, peut-être, mais si peu. J'ai envie d'y voir de l'admiration pour la créature magnifique que tu es. J'ai envie d'y voir de l'envie envers le terne individu qui t'accompagne. Tu sais, je n'ai jamais posé qu'un œil critique sur tes vêtements d'homme : pourquoi t'habilles-tu si chic alors qu'on passe notre temps à courser des criminels qui ne demandent qu'à te voir glisser sur un pavé à cause des semelles lisses de tes Oxford ? Pour la première fois, aujourd'hui, je complexe d'être à tes côtés dans mes vêtements trop simples, presque usés par l'usage et les lavages répétés. Aujourd'hui, je te vois et je me dis qu'un bête médecin de l'armée réformé et cassé ne te mérite pas. Je souris pour moi-même parce que j'imagine ta réponse cinglante, si j'admettais ma pensée à voix haute. Jusqu'à ce que je me rendre à cette triste évidence : pour estimer que je ne te mérite pas, encore faudrait-il que tu me sois attitré. Ce n'est pas le cas. C'est la distance entre nos deux mains que j'avise à présent.

Harry travaille à Intimate, aujourd'hui. Je m'en suis assuré avant de te proposer cette date pour notre excursion. Pour me rassurer, j'imagine, en sachant qu'au moins un allié nous attendra sur place, prêt à remettre à leur place les potentiels dragons qui nous fondraient dessus, ce que je suis vraisemblablement incapable de faire moi-même à en croire le dernier en date. Ma sœur nous accueille avec un sourire rayonnant et vient nous faire une bise sur la joue, ouvrant les bras sur son domaine de lingerie dont les étals en contreplaqué clair et en métal sur fond de murs beiges offrent une ambiance plus moderne et relâchée que l'atmosphère sobrement chic et sombre de l'autre enseigne du groupe.

« Salut frérot ! lance-t-elle avec enthousiasme. Sherlock, ajoute-t-elle, l'air sincèrement impressionnée. T'es super belle.

– Beau, je corrige sans même y penser, parce qu'il est nécessaire qu'elle se rappelle que tu n'es définitivement pas une femme, contrairement à l'ensemble de ses proies potentielles.

– Merci, te contentes-tu de lui glisser.

C'est rare de te voir poli. Qu'est-ce que tu trouves à ma sœur pour faire exception à tes habitudes d'ermite mal dégrossi ? Une de tes commissures soulève un bord de ton sourire, et, juste comme ça, je confirme que tu es magnifique. Resplendissant.

– Bien, pose fermement Harry. Pour les modèles les plus classiques, comme ceux que vous avez choisis la dernière fois, c'est dans ce rayon-là. Ici, on a des ensembles un peu plus fantaisistes au niveau des couleurs et des motifs. Et au fond, c'est des trucs un peu plus osés, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Avec des ouvertures et des trous à des endroits stratégiques, du cuir, et ce genre de choses. Il y en a aussi pour hommes, si ça t'intéresse, frérot. »

Elle joint à sa chute un sourire impertinent et un clin d'œil paillard, et j'aspire soudain terriblement à son absence. Stupide individu que je suis. Je veux oublier que ma sœur m'a un jour proposé… ça. Toi, tu ricanes de tes harmoniques sombres – tu n'as grimé ta voix à aucun moment, gardant ton baryton riche pour me parler, et je t'en remercie intérieurement même si je ne me serais certainement pas permis la moindre remarque, aurais-tu cherché à explorer des registres plus aigus.

Ta main s'enroule autour de la mienne et tu me tires vers les premiers rayons qu'Harry nous a montrés. Tu fouilles, ensuite, et je suis bien trop occupé à te regarder faire pour penser à t'aider. Ton visage est serein, juste concentré, avec tes sourcils qui se froncent de temps à autres quand tu évalues la qualité d'un article que tu viens de sélectionner. Tu es tout à ce que tu fais, et c'est beau. Tu es bien, j'en suis sûr. Ça aussi, c'est beau.

Ton regard se lève vers le mien après dix minutes, interrogateur. Ma réponse est un sourire spontané, parce que je me sens à l'aise avec toi, ici. Tu le comprends sans doute. Ou pas. Ton expression est douce, en tout cas, quand tu me la renvoies avant de revenir à la lingerie.

« Cabines d'essayage ? proposes-tu finalement, après avoir sélectionné cinq modèles différents (tous dans les classiques, dieu merci, je ne suis pas encore prêt à explorer des contrées plus « osées », comme les présente Harry).

Je pensais que le stress s'était éteint, à te voir si à l'aise dans les rayons, mais la boule qui se manifeste dans ma gorge m'apprend que ce n'est pas franchement le cas. J'acquiesce cependant, l'air le plus dégagé possible, et je sais bien que je ne trompe personne et surtout pas toi. Tu me prends à nouveau le bras pour me tirer à ta suite.

Ce n'est pas Harry qui attend auprès des cabines pour donner aux clientes une petite plaque indiquant le nombre d'articles à l'essai. Celle qui est là nous sourit d'un sourire qui n'est rien d'autre que commercial, mais elle ne fait pas la moindre remarque sur le fait que deux hommes s'engouffrent dans le couloir sur lequel s'ouvrent (ou se ferment) une dizaine de rideaux – roses, encore et toujours – qui font office de portes.

– Viens, me dis-tu quand je m'arrête devant la cabine alors que tu y es entré. Tu vas me donner ton avis.

Je m'exécute, surpris que tu ne me fasses pas attendre dehors. Contrarié, aussi, parce que je n'ai pas encore couché avec toi assez de fois pour m'être lassé de la simple vue de ton corps et que le spectacle de ta peau risque de me mettre dans un état assez inconfortable et frustrant d'ici quelques minutes.

Alors, but du jeu : rester clinique. Quand tu te débarrasses de ton manteau. Quand tu ôtes escarpins, foulard, chemise, pantalon et soutien-gorge sans bonnet ni baleine qui ne donnait pas la moindre impression que tu avais de la poitrine, sous tes vêtements – « J'aime bien le relief des bretelles sous les chemisiers en tissu fin. C'est sexy, non ? » m'as-tu expliqué quand je t'ai demandé pourquoi un soutif, dans la salle de bain, alors qu'il ne se voit pas ; et je n'y avais jamais prêté attention avant aujourd'hui, mais maintenant que tu m'as montré l'existence des reliefs de bretelles de soutien-gorge sous ton chemisier, je suis bien obligé d'approuver : c'est sexy. Je demeure tout aussi clinique quand tu restes seulement en culotte blanche tout juste composée d'assez de tissu pour te contenir, quand tu te penches pour laisser tes vêtements pliés sur le tabouret juste derrière toi, quand je m'assois sur le bloc rose (Non mais vraiment, _pourquoi_ du rose partout dans ce type de magasin ? Est-ce que c'est vraiment la seule couleur censée représenter la féminité ? Est-ce que notre société réduit réellement les femmes, leurs goûts et leurs envies à ça ?) dans le coin de la cabine, sur lequel on doit pouvoir poser un sac-à-main pour qui en possède un, probablement.

Tu essaies un premier ensemble, puis je te dis que la forme ne convient pas et tu acquiesces comme si tu t'y étais attendu, et tu en essaies un second, puis un troisième, tous dans les tons verts et, Mrs Hudson serait fière de moi, je peux dire d'emblée que ce n'est pas la couleur qui te sied le mieux pour ce type de vêtement. Ce n'est pas dans ces ensembles que tu me fais vibrer. Mais, clinique, clinique, je me concentre sur ces avis que je suis censé te donner, c'est une mission d'importance que tu m'as confiée, je ne peux pas laisser mes pensées être distraites par l'aspect humain, animal, oserais-je dire, si ce n'est reptilien, de toute cette affaire. Quoique, parlant de reptile : mon sang froid est remarquable et je me rappelle pourquoi j'étais un médecin militaire de premier ordre, sous les bombes et en plein bain de sang. Aujourd'hui, plus que tout autre jour, je mérite une médaille. Je ricane tout seul comme un crétin à mes propres conneries pensées, et tu lèves un sourcil vers moi avant de décider apparemment que ce n'est pas un événement d'importance suffisante pour me demander justification.

– Tu n'aimes pas ce que j'ai essayé, conclus-tu finalement en rassemblant tous les cintres sur lesquels tu as minutieusement rattaché soutifs et culottes en tout genre, alors que tu n'es vêtu par rien d'autre que ta quasi nudité – beaucoup de peau, tellement de peau, à portée de doigts, mais la portion de mon cerveau qui fut la première recensée dans la genèse de cet organe et qui est très portée sur le sexe, bon sang, se voit encore soumise à un chômage technique factice, alors je m'oblige à ignorer l'immaculé de ton corps pour lui préférer le bleu gris de tes yeux.

– Pas trop, je confirme. Le vert ne te va pas vraiment.

Tu acquiesces, encore, comme si tu n'avais jamais attendu d'autre réponse que celle-là. Comme si tu étais parfaitement au courant.

– Tu veux aller chercher d'autres modèles ? Je peux aller en prendre pour toi, si tu veux rester ici. Qu'est-ce qui te ferait envie ? À part le vert ? Sauf si ça te plaît, à toi ?

– C'est bon, me réponds-tu en attrapant ton pantalon. Je n'ai besoin de rien, en vérité.

– … Ok. Pourquoi on est venus ici, alors ?

Tu hausses une épaule en même temps que tu fermes la fine ceinture beige qui retient ton pantalon – parce que tu n'as pas les hanches qu'il faut pour l'arrimer à ton corps sans ça, malgré la coupe à la fois lâche et ajustée qui peut le laisser croire au premier regard.

Les escarpins sont enfilés à nouveau, de même que le soutien-gorge blanc, la chemise, le foulard. Les muscles sur tes omoplates roulent sous le tissu menthe à l'eau face à moi parce que tu glisses tes mains dans tes gants, et le fameux système d'ajustement des bretelles est visible sous la mousseline verte. Je souris avec l'envie d'y poser les lèvres. À mesure que tu couvres à nouveau ton corps, je lâche la bride sur le mien, pensées comprises. Le terrain n'est plus miné par ta nudité, tout va bien, alors mes yeux voyagent sur ta silhouette, savourent les monts et les vallées, les plateaux et les crevasses, visibles ou imaginées. Je profite outrageusement du fait que tu me tournes le dos et que tu saisis ton manteau pour te mater et imaginer ce moment où je pourrai t'enlever tous ces vêtements que tu viens de prendre tant de soin à ajuster. J'aime l'idée de ruiner l'image que tu as pris soin de construire pour les autres, et je sais que tu me laisseras faire juste parce que tu n'as pas besoin que je la voie, moi, cette image de toi. J'ai le droit de mirer ce qu'il y a en-dessous, j'ai le droit d'y toucher. J'ai le droit, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai terriblement envie d'avoir le droit, quand j'y pense, maintenant.

Il me faut plusieurs secondes à reluquer ton cul en me rappelant la deuxième et dernière fois qu'on a couché ensemble pour m'apercevoir que tu as arrêté de bouger. Je m'arrache à la contemplation de ce que je voudrais en cet instant pouvoir faire plier sous ma volonté et mon envie – toi – parce qu'il y a un miroir face à moi, et face à toi aussi. J'en ai négligé l'existence, bêtement, et j'y croise ton regard. Tes yeux sont plissés et toutes tes antennes invisibles sont sorties et s'agitent dans ma direction, je suis certain de les sentir.

Je ne comprends pas quand tu accroches à nouveau le manteau sur la patère d'où tu venais pourtant de le retirer ; je ne comprends pas quand, soudain prédateur, tu te tournes vers moi qui me suis levé, à un moment, apparemment, et je ne comprends pas ton sourire quand tu te laisses glisser à genoux alors que tu es beaucoup trop proche de moi et que le mouvement amène ta bouche à portée de…

– Sherlock, j'ânonne d'une voix qui ne m'écoute pas du tout et qui tremble donc singulièrement, alors que je voudrais qu'elle te rappelle à la raison.

Ton sourire se tord parce que ta commissure droite se soulève de quelques millimètres encore et tes mains sont arrivées dans la région globale de la boucle de ma bête ceinture en faux cuir fatigué, de mon bête jean vieux, usé et bon marché. J'ai le temps de faire un pas en arrière, ce qui m'accule contre la paroi de la cabine, juste à côté du cube, et de souffler « Il y a du monde autour, » et tu as le temps de confirmer ta position stratégique en me suivant et en me coinçant. Rarement ai-je eu l'occasion de te regarder de haut, physiquement, et jamais as-tu tant été en situation de contrôle, psychologiquement.

– Où ça, du monde ? murmures-tu en jetant un regard éloquent au reste de la cabine.

– Dehors, je siffle, exaspéré.

– Il va falloir être discrets, alors, tu me réponds avec toute ta fourberie et un sourire d'autosatisfaction qui serait magnifique s'il ne me contrariait pas tant, en cet instant.

Je voudrais rétorquer, je pourrais le faire, probablement. Sauf que mon sens de la sensation quitte mes lèvres et, globalement, tout le haut de mon corps pour se focaliser là où tu as posé les tiennes après que tu les as abondamment humidifiées. En même temps que quelques centimètres, je perds toute ma volonté à fuir, toute ma dignité, aussi probablement, et ma crédibilité auprès de ce diabolique personnage que tu es parce que j'ai l'impression que tu m'avales, et la sensation réitère, et puis encore, et finalement à quoi bon réfléchir et analyser - _ressentir -_ à part qu'il y a du monde, dehors, et c'est effrayant, et c'est gênant, et c'est excitant. Garder ma bouche dans le creux de mon coude, instinct de survie par la discrétion, parce que fulgurances de plaisirs impossibles à contenir, plus proches, plus fortes, et, putain, te faire comprendre que bientôt… que… mais mes mains, occupées à me taire ou à me tenir au mur et…

Trop tard.

Tu me tiens. Tu tiens mes hanches, puis tu remontes le long de mon corps et tu me tiens encore, de toute la volubilité de ta silhouette. Tu enfouis ton visage dans mon cou pendant que je reprends mon souffle le plus silencieusement possible et que le rose agressif de la cabine se révèle à nouveau à mon sens de la vue – je ne l'ai clairement pas regretté pendant ces quelques secondes de félicité. Tu portes mon corps contre le mur, et tu me le dis « Je suis là, » et pourtant quand je ferme les bras sur ton dos, avec ton visage niché sous ma mâchoire, j'ai l'impression d'être celui qui te tient.

– Tu es fou, je souffle dans un sourire.

– Franchement, John, je t'ai donné nombre d'indices à ce propos avant aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu n'as pas su le voir plus tôt. »

Je glousse, merde, et j'embrasse ta tempe parce que c'est ce que je peux atteindre et parce que c'est relativement sûr, d'embrasser la tempe de quelqu'un. Ça laisse un vaste panel d'interprétations.

.

« Rien ne va, les gars ? nous interpelle Harry depuis un rayon, quand elle nous voit émerger de l'espace d'essayage et nous diriger vers les portants pour reposer les ensembles que tu viens d'essayer. Laissez-moi ça, je m'en occupe, ajoute-t-elle en tendant les mains vers les articles, et c'est très dur pour moi de ne pas penser que, et j'insiste, tu viens de les porter sur ta peau, et que c'est ma sœur qui les tient dans ses mains, maintenant, et puis tu viens de me sucer d'une façon assez ridiculement magistrale et…

– Si, tout va bien, réponds-tu à Harry, et tu attrapes ma main avec un sourire, et je pense, pas pour la première fois, que tu es sans doute l'être le plus intelligent de cette foutue planète.

– Super, sourit-elle de toutes ses dents et je me demande soudain pourquoi on n'a jamais réussi à s'entendre, elle et moi. Je suis contente de voir que vous avez réussi à faire ça malgré… enfin, malgré cette connasse de Cynthia, quoi.

– Bien sûr qu'on l'a fait, je m'insurge.

Tu te contentes de hocher du chef, du haut de ton sourire énigmatique.

– Continue d'avoir une bonne influence sur lui, Sherlock.

– Je fais de mon mieux.

– Arrêtez ça, tous les deux. Arrêtez de faire… ça, je râle avant de te tirer par la main, vers la sortie.

Tu me suis docilement – comme quoi, tout est possible – et j'avais imaginé, à la base, qu'on irait boire un café pour se remettre de nos émotions potentielles, après cette entreprise qui aurait pu tourner au même cauchemar que la dernière fois. Sauf que ça n'a pas tourné au cauchemar et que je n'ai qu'une envie : rentrer. Avec toi. Pour te dire que tu n'as pas le droit de m'emmener acheter de la lingerie féminine habillé en femme juste pour pouvoir me faire une fellation pendant l'essayage, parce que je déteste le shopping et encore plus quand je dois juste accompagner quelqu'un, et parce que c'était beaucoup trop de mise en danger juste pour…

Je tilte, soudain, alors qu'on traverse la Tamise - et depuis quand traverse-t-on la Tamise pour joindre Baker Street depuis Westfield ?

– Tu l'as fait pour moi, hein ? je te demande alors qu'on marche, toujours main dans la main, sur le pont Blackfriars vers ces rues qu'on ne devrait pas avoir à parcourir, rentrerions-nous de la façon la plus directe, mais qu'on va prendre juste pour le plaisir d'y être ensemble, et que je n'en ai rien à faire des gens alentour, de ce qu'ils pourraient penser, de ce qu'ils pourraient dire, parce qu'on a fait le voyage en sens inverse déjà, parce qu'on a cette discutable tendance à rétamer verbalement ou physiquement les cons qui ont la mauvaise idée de s'en prendre à nous, aussi, et puis parce que je viens de faire du sexe dans une cabine d'essayage, et j'ai survécu, et c'était bien, alors qu'est-ce que c'est, quelques abrutis potentiels, si toi tu n'as pas peur de te confronter à leur stupide Jugement ? Tu l'as vraiment fait pour moi, je répète.

– Je te mentirais si je te disais que ce n'était pas plaisant pour moi aussi mais, oui John, quand je pratique une fellation sur toi, c'est en effet majoritairement pour toi.

– Pas ça, crétin, je rétorque avec un grand sourire.

– Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, mais tu devrais me connaître : je ne fais jamais rien qui n'aille pas dans mon sens.

– Menteur. Et puis même si c'est vrai, ça n'exclut pas l'idée que tu l'as aussi fait pour moi.

– Si tu aimes te bercer d'illusions… »

Tu ne m'as pas dit non. Et tu as sans doute raison : tu m'as dit que c'était la première fois que tu osais sortir dans la rue habillé en femme pour autre chose qu'une enquête. Alors c'est probablement pour toi que tu l'as fait.

Ça ne m'empêche pas de sourire, alors que je nous arrête sur la rive qu'on a choisi de suivre pour m'accouder au muret en pierres arrondies, au pied d'un lampadaire torsadé de poissons en métal noir laqué et doré royal. Je reste dos à la mocheté grise et aseptisée que la modernité a introduite dans l'architecture actuelle et manifestement imposée comme paysage à cette bordure de la Tamise. Je lui préfère la vue de l'échantillonnage de nature que la ville offre à ses prisonniers citadins sous la forme d'un parc ou d'un autre - « Two Temple Place, » m'informes-tu - de l'autre côté de l'eau aussi grise que le ciel, avant de laisser place à de vieilles pierres Renaissance, probablement. Si on tire le regard loin à droite, un dôme quelconque - « John, c'est la cathédrale Saint-Paul ! » tu me corriges en osant l'air scandalisé, Monsieur le-soleil-tourne-autour-de-la-Terre - et, encore après, la hauteur des buildings affairés de la City qui semblent si, si petits et insignifiants, d'ici. Tu as pris place derrière moi, à un moment, plutôt qu'à mes côtés, appuyé sur le muret de tes deux mains gantées de noir de part et d'autre des miennes, ton ventre contre mon dos et ton menton sur mon épaule. Je souris de plus belle, oubliant d'observer le paysage pour profiter seulement de la chaleur de ton existence et de ton aisance facile dans une situation comme celle-là. Heureusement que je n'ai pas à être celui qui se demande si je peux ou non me permettre cette intimité en public, parce que la question ne trouverait jamais de réponse et serait esquivée. Tu ne t'esquives jamais, toi. Et c'est bien, parce que si je pense rapidement aux Autres, là, qui peuvent voir cette femme qui n'en est pas une prendre la place qu'on admet plus normativement au Mâle d'un couple, lequel, vestimentairement parlant, se plie sans le moindre problème à la chose, c'est simplement pour m'en sentir fier, individu le plus fort et puissant de cette ville, après toi, et ce ressenti, c'est grâce à ce que tu es et à ce que tu as fait.

Quand on arrive à notre rue, à notre maison, à notre étage, tu enlèves ton manteau et tes escarpins sans prendre le temps de t'arrêter ni de les ranger d'une quelconque façon puisque tu es occupé à me pousser vers le canapé en indiquant, impérieux, « C'est mon tour », et ton sourire est magnifique et gourmand, et tu es magnifique et gourmand, et le col du chemisier a glissé et il y a la bretelle blanche sur ton épaule tout aussi blanche. J'attrape l'une et l'autre entre mes dents parce que tu m'as fait basculer sur le divan avec ton corps juste au-dessus du mien. Alors je sais que j'ai le droit.

.

 _À suivre_

* * *

 **Merci pour votre lecture !**

 **Je vous embrasse et vous adresse plein d'amour et de chaudoudoux (merci Elie *coeur*)**

 **À la semaine prochaine !**

Nauss


	5. Chapter 5

**Et re-hello, tous !**

 **Petit changement de programme de publication : internet se fait rare en ce moment, alors je profite d'en avoir un peu pour mettre à jour tous mes travaux en cours le même jour. J'espère que vous m'excuserrez de ne pas vous avoir fait attendre deux jours de plus ;D**

 **Et en raison de cette rareté internetienne, je me contente de tous, tous vous remercier ici pour vos reviews, vos follows, vos favs... Vraiment. Merci beaucoup.**

 **Merci à Flo'w pour sa bêta-lecture sur ce chapitre également ! :D**

 **Et Bonne lecture !**

* * *

5\. **Échec**  
( _nom masculin_  
\- Résultat négatif, et généralement d'une certaine gravité, d'une entreprise  
\- (au pluriel) jeu de stratégie  
\- Coup par lequel on met en danger le roi de l'adversaire)

Tu portes cette fois une robe dont l'ourlet frôle tes genoux, rouge foncée avec des surpiqûres noires, en-dessous d'un manteau noir également – la version féminine de ton habituel Belstaff.

Tu venais de les enfiler quand je suis rentré de la clinique avec rien d'autre qu'une très forte envie d'un tout aussi fort thé noir. À peine avais-je passé l'entrée du salon que tu m'as lancé ton portable, cependant, le temps de lacer tes bottines à talon qui font très élisabéthaines, dans un style moderne malgré tout. Sur l'écran, j'ai lu un SMS de Lestrade avec une adresse et la mention « Suicide inexpliqué d'un magnat de la finance, quelques éléments qui ne collent pas. »

J'ai par conséquent oublié mon thé avec un soupir, et on s'est mis en route. Il a fallu qu'on se retrouve dans le taxi pour que je prenne réellement le temps de te regarder. Surtout tes jambes. Bordel, tu as des jambes magnifiques, serrées dans des collants opaques – même si, en regardant attentivement, j'ai vu les tourbillons des poils de tes mollets sous le tissage pas si opaque que ça, et je crois que j'aurais été très triste, si tu les avais épilés, alors c'est parfait. J'ai aussi apprécié l'épingle à cheveux discrète qui tire tes boucles brunes au-dessus de ton oreille droite, en l'effleurant une fois de mes doigts, avec un sourire. Tu m'as regardé avec cette confiance ouverte et presque vulnérable que je te découvre encore, pendant ces quelques secondes, puis j'ai ramené mon attention sur les rues par lesquelles le taxi nous a menés jusqu'à l'adresse envoyée par Greg.

Tu portes robe et manteau cintrés, collants fins noirs qui s'engouffrent dans tes bottines en cuir et tu rayonnes de ton habituel soleil intérieur alors que tu m'indiques ta prédiction que notre victime du jour se nomme Yann Ascholoïev, certitude issue d'une histoire de prix Nobel et de dépression climatique des trois derniers jours, quand on passe les bandeaux de police jaunes et qu'on monte jusqu'à l'appartement de l'homme en question. Je souris en voyant au-dessus de la sonnette le nom que tu viens de m'indiquer, évidemment. Tu continues sur ta lancée, puisque tu as capté mon regard vers l'étiquette, un sourire suffisant aux lèvres et dans ta bouche, l'annonce qu'une histoire de femme est en cause, mais pas passionnelle, expliques-tu en dardant ton regard dans tous les recoins imaginables des pièces d'habitation que nous traversons à présent pour rejoindre Greg. Non, une histoire plutôt de type…

Un éclat de rire te coupe net dans ta phrase, parce qu'il vient dans notre décision. C'est un piaffement qui n'est pas du genre à s'amuser _avec_ quelqu'un, mais plutôt _de_.

« Bordel, merci pour la tranche de rire, les gars, s'exclame Greg avec une expression d'amusement que je trouve singulièrement intolérable, en cet instant, puisque fixée sur toi. Si vous pouviez garder vos petits jeux tordus dans votre chambre, par contre, ce serait sympa pour nous !

Je crois que ce n'est même pas vraiment moqueur, mais je n'ai jamais si violemment haï la voix et le rire de cet inspecteur de police qu'en cet instant. Je peux dire de façon assez certaine que la seule fois où cet homme m'a autant déçu, c'est lorsqu'il a suffisamment douté de toi pendant l'affaire Moriarty pour avoir averti son supérieur.

J'attrape ta main parce que je t'ai senti t'arrêter net à côté de moi. Je sais que sur ton visage s'étale beaucoup trop crûment la pointe de glace qui vient de te rentrer dans le cœur. Voir ce regard fier fondre dans la vulnérabilité est beaucoup trop dur, alors, lâchement, plutôt que de m'y confronter, je serre fort tes doigts et, sans les lâcher, j'avance vers le corps comme tu t'apprêtais à le faire il y a encore une seconde. J'envoie un regard lourd à Greg, en passant. Un regard très lourd, très noir, parce qu'en cet instant je pourrais honnêtement le frapper. Ça va un peu mieux quand son expression auparavant gentiment moqueuse et pleine de légèreté, se transforme en une horreur légèrement affolée, sous l'impulsion de mes yeux lasers et des tiens que tu as baissés de façon absolument insupportable, à l'orée de mon champ de vision. Ton visage est totalement fermé alors que tu te penches sur le cadavre du jour dans le silence le plus tendu que j'aie jamais ressenti autour d'une scène de crime, même après une poussée de vitriol sherlockienne à l'encontre d'Anderson.

Tu restes absolument mutique quand tu observes ton cadavre, méthodique jusqu'au bout des ongles, mais éteint. Tes gestes n'ont plus leur grâce habituelle. Alors que tu avais été vaporeux, éthéré presque dans ta belle robe bordeaux, tes mouvements se font drastiquement minimalistes. J'assiste au spectacle d'un homme qui cherche à prendre le moins de place possible et à passer inaperçu alors qu'il est fait pour briller. Tu es fait pour briller et je crois que mon cœur se casse un peu. Je sens de bêtes larmes dans mes yeux. Colère et amertume. Je m'oblige à te regarder pour ne pas envoyer un regard rageur à Greg. Si je creuse un peu, c'est aussi la tristesse et le sentiment d'injustice qui m'étreignent avec cruauté. Et de quoi je me permets de me plaindre, alors que je ne suis que moi, et que le commentaire du flic ne me visait même pas vraiment, malgré le « vous » dans sa phrase ?

Greg vient d'ailleurs se placer à côté de moi alors que mon regard triste et ma mâchoire serrée sont tournés dans ta direction. Il est terriblement gêné, il cherche ses mots. Je ne compte pas l'aider. Notamment parce que je suis intimement convaincu que si j'ouvre la bouche, mes paroles contiendront plus de vulgarité que de termes éthiquement corrects.

– Je… Je pensais que c'était une de ses lubies, ou qu'il venait de s'infiltrer dans un réseau de drag queen pour une affaire ou… je sais pas, en fait. J'ai pas réfléchi.

– Pas de réseau de drag queen, et pas une… _lubie_ , je parviens seulement à dire entre mes dents serrées, parce que je ne sais pas où il va avec ça, mais que j'espère qu'il va faire très attention aux mots qu'il alignera ensuite.

– Je n'aurais jamais dit ça si j'avais su que… je ne me serais jamais moqué de ça. Surtout pas comme ça… Merde, c'était censé être une blague, je savais même pas que vous étiez vraiment ensemble. Vous êtes vraiment ensemble ? demande le flic après une petite seconde de latence, et l'air de vouloir s'assurer qu'il n'est pas en train de faire une nouvelle bourde.

– Je pense. Ce n'est pas vraiment défini.

Il demeure silencieux pendant quelques secondes, et je crois qu'il reste surtout de la tristesse en moi.

– Je suis désolé d'avoir dit ça, John, il reprend.

– Ce n'est vraiment pas à moi qu'il faut le dire.

– Non, je sais. J'irai le voir après. Et puis, si, c'est aussi à toi que je présente mes excuses. C'était très con de ma part, même si les circonstances avaient été celles que je croyais.

Je courbe mes lèvres en un demi-sourire qui ne monte pas jusqu'à mes yeux, avec un hochement de tête. Puis je te regarde à nouveau parce que tu te diriges vers nous. Tu évites les yeux de Greg, ce que je comprends, mais tu ne me regardes pas non plus, et ça, je ne l'accepte pas.

– Meurtre déguisé en suicide, effectivement, attestes-tu.

Ta voix est basse, autant en volume qu'en fréquence, plus grave que d'habitude. En es-tu conscient ? Essaies-tu de parler avec un ton plus masculin pour faire émerger ta virilité aux yeux des crétins de ce monde qui croient que celle-ci se mesure aux vêtements qu'on porte et au genre de la personne qu'on aime ? Je déteste cette voix dans ce contexte.

– Le tabouret a été poussé par quelqu'un d'autre. Qui a laissé des bouts d'ADN un peu partout. Cheveux, notamment.

– Comment être sûr que ce sont les siens ?

– La victime était visiblement hypocondriaque et maniaque, presque un trouble obsessionnel compulsif. Il venait de laver la pièce à fond comme il le fait chaque fois qu'il reçoit une visite. D'habitude, du moins. Pourtant il reste des cheveux ici et là qui ne lui appartiennent pas.

– Super. Merci Sherlock. On doit pouvoir s'en occuper à partir de maintenant. »

Tu acquiesces sans lever les yeux vers le flic. Tu les tournes vers moi, cependant, avec un petit regard traqué qui veut dire _On rentre à la maison_. Je t'envoie mon sourire le plus rassurant possible, puis je capte le regard de Lestrade qui semble me demander quelque chose. Alors j'attrape ta main, la presse, et te demande d'attendre une seconde le temps de bien observer la scène pour mon prochain article de blog. Je ne sais pas ce que Greg te dit exactement quand je m'approche de la fenêtre en vous laissant tous les deux, mais quand je reviens, j'ai l'impression que ton regard est un peu moins fuyant.

Le retour en taxi est silencieux et chaque regard furtif que le chauffeur lance vers toi dans le rétroviseur me tape un peu plus sur le système. Ta main cherche la mienne, à un moment, et je m'oblige à porter mon regard sur ton visage alors que tout en moi transpire mon humeur profondément mauvaise.

 _Calme-toi,_ me disent tes yeux dans lesquels plus rien ne rayonne. Je me contente de me détourner, même si ma main reste sous la tienne. Quand on arrive à destination, je ne la lâche à vrai dire que le temps de payer la course, puis je t'emmène dans le salon à ma suite. Tu te laisses tirer et tu m'imites quand je m'assieds sur le canapé, en croisant tes longues jambes et en tirant ta jupe pour qu'elle ne s'arrête pas trop haut sur tes cuisses. Je garde tes doigts dans les miens, alors que je les ai amenés sur mes genoux, et je les caresse en les fixant, les sourcils froncés.

« Pourquoi ça te touche tant que ça ?

Je lève un œil surpris sur toi. Tu te poses réellement la question ? Encore aujourd'hui ? J'ai envie de secouer la tête de dépit, et de me mettre en colère parce que, non, tu n'as pas le droit de poser cette question. Je n'en ai pas le temps :

– Vraiment, John. Pourquoi ça te met dans cet état ? Ça ne te concerne pas. Ce n'était pas toi que Lestrade visait avec sa… petite blague.

Je me contente de serrer ta main plus fort.

– Tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce que tout le monde accepte quelque chose qui est globalement inacceptable, te crois-tu obligé de m'apprendre sur un ton professoral qui ne te va pas du tout.

– Ça n'a rien d'inacceptable, je rétorque.

– Même moi, je me suis adapté à la convention sociale qui décide de façon arbitraire de ce qu'est un vêtement masculin ou un vêtement féminin, et à laquelle l'immense majorité des gens ne penseraient même pas à déroger. Qui moquent ceux qui n'y souscrivent pas.

– Ils sont stupides.

– Ce sont deux choses tout à fait différentes. Mais oui, ils sont stupides. Ça ne les empêche pas de déverser leur jugement. Je ne m'habillerai plus comme ça en dehors de cet appartement, et tout ira bien.

– Ils sont stupides, je répète. Et tu es encore plus stupide qu'eux de les laisser avoir raison.

C'est le silence qui me répond. Si ta main s'arrache de ma prise – qui avait dû devenir presque douloureuse, je le réalise – c'est pour m'attraper le menton en même temps que tu t'assieds plus au bord du canapé et que tu te tournes vers moi. Je résiste quelques secondes puis je cède et je te fais face avec toute ma réticence inscrite sur le visage. Tes yeux me scrutent de cette façon qui n'appartient qu'à eux, sautant de ma pupille droite à ma pupille gauche à une vitesse vertigineuse.

– Ce n'est pas le regard des gens qui t'inquiète.

J'acquiesce. Parce que c'est vrai. Alors tu continues :

– C'est le fait qu'ils puissent avoir un impact sur moi.

– Tu n'as pas à te conformer à eux. Ils n'ont pas à décider de ce que tu dois faire, tant que tu ne fais de mal à personne et que tu es heureux.

– Ce n'est pas la première fois que nos congénères ne supportent pas l'anormalité. Tu ne devrais pas t'en sentir touché. Et je vis ça depuis toujours, ce n'est plus vraiment quelque chose qui me touche. C'est comme la dernière fois : ça n'a rien d'agréable, d'autant moins quand ça vient de la part de quelqu'un que… de quelqu'un comme Lestrade. Mais je ne peux en vouloir qu'à moi d'avoir estimé qu'une personne normale ou une autre m'accepterait comme ça.

– Moi, je t'accepte comme ça. Qu'est-ce que ça fait de moi ?

– Toi tu y trouves un intérêt, me dis-tu avec un sourire en coin qui cherche à détourner la conversation, tout comme ton nez qui vient frôler ma pommette et tes lèvres qui rappent sur ma mâchoire.

Je secoue la tête, dépité. Je déteste être dans la position de celui qui t'explique que tu n'as pas à te conformer à ce qu'on attend de toi. Mon travail, c'est l'inverse, d'habitude. Dans une certaine mesure. Je déteste ça, parce que tu es d'une mauvaise foi épatante et qu'en plus, je crois que tu es convaincu de ce que tu dis. C'est le pire, certainement.

– Ce n'est pas parce qu'on baise ensemble quand tu t'habilles comme ça que je l'accepte, Sherlock. Ça n'a rien à voir. Je l'accepte, évidemment, et je ne vois même pas pourquoi ça a la moindre importance, mon acceptation. C'est ce que tu es, je n'ai pas à y apposer ou non une acceptation quelconque. Bien sûr que je l'accepte, mais ce n'est certainement pas _parce_ qu'on couche ensemble.

– Arrête d'y penser, me glisses-tu dans un souffle, et ta main serre ma cuisse. Ça n'a aucune importance.

– J'aurais pu frapper Lestrade, tout à l'heure.

– J'aurais aimé te voir essayer. Mais ça ne sert à rien. Et il s'est excusé.

– Je m'en fous.

– Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi.

– Ça a tout à voir… Merde, Sherlock, c'est moi qui t'ai dit que j'aimerais bien te voir habillé en femme à l'extérieur, pourquoi pas sur une enquête. Tu ne l'aurais jamais fait, si je ne t'avais pas dit ça. Je n'ai pas pensé une seconde à ce qui se passerait si tu le faisais réellement.

– Tu sur-réagis.

– … Pardon ? Je sur-réagis ? Moi ? Tu as entendu ce qu'il s'est permis de dire !?

– Il ne pensait pas à mal.

– C'est encore pire ! Et c'est de ma faute !

Tu lèves les yeux au ciel, cette fois, et tu t'écartes de moi.

– Cette propension à la culpabilité… c'est fatigant.

 _Fatigant_. Je suis _fatigant_ pour toi. C'est une première, je crois, et ça jette une oppressante sensation de froid dans ma poitrine. Je ne sais pas si je suis supposé m'excuser ou m'énerver. J'admets que la deuxième option me fait de l'œil, vu mon état de nerf déjà avancé. Le problème, c'est que tu continues :

– Tu prends un événement comme celui-là, tu le relies à toi, comme si c'était ta demande qui m'avait fait agir – et après c'est moi qui suis censé avoir un ego démesuré – et ensuite tu décides que l'expérience est un échec avant même de voir les effets à moyen et long termes, et tu t'enfermes dans ta mauvaise humeur comme si c'était de ma faute.

– Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était de ta faute.

– Non. Non, tu persistes à dire que c'est de la tienne, sauf que ta mauvaise humeur, je la subis. Alors soit tu acceptes de passer à autre chose, soit tu t'abstiens de m'infliger ta rogne. Je n'ai rien fait pour le mériter, jusqu'à preuve du contraire.

C'est très rare que tu me remettes à ma place de cette façon, quand je suis dans un état comme celui-là. D'habitude, tu sors juste de la pièce sans un mot pour t'arracher à ma mauvaise humeur. Ou tu dis quelque chose de désobligeant, de moqueur même. Tu insultes ma colère irrationnelle en me disant que je cède aux émotions et aux sentiments et que ça me rend inutile, et je t'en veux puis j'oublie. C'est très rare que tu me remettes à ma place d'une façon si juste, et j'ai envie de te faire comprendre que tu as parfaitement tort si tu crois que je n'ai pas parfaitement raison de ressentir de la colère et de la diriger contre toi. Sauf que c'est ma mauvaise foi qui me pousserait à m'acharner sur toi.

– Excuse-moi, je ronchonne avec beaucoup de mauvaise volonté.

Je suis presque sûr que ça te fait sourire, mais je ne te regarde pas en face, alors ce n'est pas dit. Tu te lèves, cette fois. Tu as des jambes magnifiques quand tu vas chercher ton violon, après t'être débarrassé de ton manteau, et que tu le cales sous ton menton, comme si la conversation était terminée. Elle l'est probablement.

– Au moins, tu as une excuse pour me mater, maintenant, énonces-tu dans un sourire sarcastique, sale petit impertinent, alors que tu tends ton archet avec tes gestes experts sans me jeter le moindre coup d'œil.

– J'ai besoin d'une excuse ?

– Apparemment, puisque tu t'es toujours empêché de le faire jusque dernièrement.

J'aimerais te dire que tu as tort, que je t'ai toujours regardé. Ou que, non, tais-toi, je ne suis pas en train de mater, qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer là. Mais c'est faux et faux. La preuve en est quand je dois lever les yeux d'une paire de fesses magnifiquement galbée par cette robe bordeaux pour voir que tu me fixes de ton regard narquois. Avec toute mon éloquence, je grogne, à deux doigts de transformer le fond de ma colère en une bouderie aussi digne que les tiennes.

Mais tu te mets à jouer, alors je te pardonne, comme toujours. Je crois que c'est Bach, et tu sais que j'aime cette sonate depuis que tu m'as appris à y entendre toutes les mélodies qui s'y courent après simultanément, cachées dans la principale. Je te laisse m'offrir ce cadeau. Et comme tu enchaînes sur la deuxième partie plus rapide – la… fuite ? Non… – j'étends mon cou sur le haut du dossier et je ferme les yeux.

Tu arrives à la fin du morceau, puis tu en prends un autre. Et encore un autre, probablement. Je ne suis plus vraiment là, sans être réellement ailleurs non plus puisque j'entends chaque note sans en enregistrer aucune, et tes légers sifflements quand tu te plantes – parce que oui, ça t'arrive. Je souris, absent, à chaque fois que ça arrive, alors qu'en vérité je suis perdu très, très loin dans mes pensées.

Si j'avais frappé Greg, j'aurais eu l'air d'un homme des cavernes qui protège sa donzelle à qui on vient de manquer de respect. C'est le genre de comportement qui m'afflige chez les autres et je suis bien content de ne pas avoir cédé à cette pulsion. Je déteste qu'il ait dit ça. Je déteste ta réaction face à lui. Tu n'as pas le droit de te fermer quand quelqu'un est stupide, et les gens devraient être moins stupides. Et tu devrais rayonner encore plus de ton étrangeté, lorsque tu te retrouves face à un crétin, face à ces gens que tu dis « normaux » et auxquels tu t'adaptes quand même un peu, je le découvre.

Tu refuses que je laisse ça m'atteindre, je le réalise seulement maintenant. Tu ne veux pas que ça m'atteigne. Ce n'est pas que tu ne comprends pas pourquoi ça me touche – ou peut-être que si, après tout – mais c'est surtout que tu voudrais que ça ne soit pas le cas. Pour moi.

Je sursaute dans ma tête, hors de mes pensées, parce que tu as arrêté de jouer, à un moment, j'en ai eu plus ou moins conscience. Surtout, je sens ton ombre au-dessus de moi, maintenant. Ta main passe dans mes cheveux et j'émets un son que je n'ai pas envie d'appeler « gémissement » mais qui ne correspond pas vraiment à un autre terme, pour te dire que j'apprécie l'attention.

– Je n'aurais pas osé sortir habillé comme ça, si tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu imaginais ça possible, et si tu n'avais pas été avec moi.

Ta voix est un murmure contre mon front sur lequel un baiser s'échoue. Je réitère mes approbations inarticulées, et un « Mmh » qui atteste que je t'ai entendu. Tu te poses de nouveau sur le canapé en t'étendant de tout ton long, et je m'oblige à ouvrir les yeux et à sortir de la somnolence pour me pousser et te laisser la place d'allonger ton corps, ta tête reposant sur mes cuisses. C'est moi qui caresse tes cheveux, cette fois, et je te débarrasse de l'épingle pour avoir le champ libre.

– Désolé, je dis, quand quelques cheveux y restent coincés et que je tire dessus par inadvertance, mais je crois que je comptais prononcer ce mot, de toute façon.

– Ne le sois pas. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça se passe bien du premier coup. Et je préfère que ça soit venu de Lestrade plutôt que de Donovan.

– Tu te fous de ce qu'elle pense.

– Oui. Mais elle ne se serait pas arrêtée à une seule remarque. Lestrade a sorti quelque chose de très con devant elle, entre autres, et il ne tolérera pas que qui que ce soit se permette de faire la même chose que lui, parce qu'il se sent assez bête comme ça. Alors ça joue en notre faveur.

J'acquiesce, plus pour moi-même qu'autre chose puisque tu as les yeux fermés, et je savoure simplement ton utilisation spontanée du mot « notre », dans ta phrase précédente. « En notre faveur. » J'aime bien, je crois.

– Tu y retourneras habillé comme ça ? je te demande, après quelques secondes de silence.

– Oui. Probablement. Pas tout de suite.

– Si tu le faisais dès la prochaine fois, ça leur montrerait que tu n'en as rien à faire, de ce qu'il pense.

– Oui, mais comme je n'en ai réellement rien à faire, je ne compte pas essayer de leur montrer quoi que ce soit. Et je ne compte pas m'habiller en femme à un moment où je n'en ai pas envie, juste pour eux.

Oh. C'est… assez bien vu. J'espère que Greg ne se sentira pas trop mal et qu'il ne s'appropriera pas la responsabilité de ton retour en costume. Quoiqu'il n'avait qu'à pas être si con.

– C'est courageux, ce que tu as fais aujourd'hui.

– J'ai été essayer de la lingerie dans un magasin habillé en femme, John. Et j'ai déjà poursuivi des hommes armés en n'ayant aucune idée de comment je comptais m'en sortir, une fois que je les aurais eu rattrapés. Il n'y a rien de courageux à m'être habillé comme ça face à Scotland Yard. Il n'y avait vraiment aucun danger dans cette histoire.

– T'es bête, je réponds, parce que je voudrais en fait te dire que tu es d'une intelligence rare, et pourquoi je suis incapable de penser d'une façon si logique et presque simple ?

Puisque tu ne m'entendras jamais te dire que c'est pour ce genre de choses que je…, je cède pour la première fois à cette impulsion qui s'impose de plus en plus souvent à moi, ces derniers temps, que tu sois habillé en homme ou en femme : je me penche sur toi et tu as le temps d'ouvrir les yeux avec un regard interrogateur, avant que mes lèvres effleurent les tiennes. Tu es immobile, tu ne détournes pas le visage et tu me fixes de tout ton regard, alors j'accentue la pression et un mouvement finit par répondre au mien.

Quand je me relève avec un sourire, j'ai droit à la remarque la moins Sherlockienne du monde dans ces circonstances :

– Tu viens de m'embrasser, annonces-tu comme si tu n'en étais pas certain.

– C'est vraiment ce qui vient de se passer ? je te demande en feignant l'ébahissement.

– Idiot, assènes-tu en te redressant et en approchant ton corps et ton visage du mien comme un prédateur le ferait avec une proie acculée – et c'est très perturbant, parce que ça retourne du tout au tout le schéma par lequel je pensais qu'on se comportait à l'instant précédent.

Tu me fixes intensément, j'ai l'impression que tu déshabilles mes pensées du bout des yeux et, après une dizaine de secondes de scrutation, tu m'embrasses à ton tour. Ou bien tu me manges la bouche, je ne suis pas sûr, et je cède sous tes assauts, alors tu m'envahis de ta langue. Le sexe était loin de mon esprit jusqu'à la minute précédente mais, en cet instant, je suis bien obligé d'admettre que son existence vient de se rappeler à moi d'une façon aussi subtil qu'une tension naissante dans mon pantalon.

– C'est de ta faute, assènes-tu finalement comme si tu avais pu lire mes pensées. Et je sais toujours ce que tu es en train de penser dans ce genre de situation, John. Tu es l'individu le plus lubrique de ton âge que je connaisse, quand je suis en jeu, ajoutes-tu, probablement parce que, toi, tu es l'être le plus fourbe qui ait jamais foulé le sol de cette planète.

Alors c'est très facile de ma part, et c'est très exactement ce qu'on appelle « entrer dans ton jeu, » mais je te fais taire d'un baiser sans doute un poil plus autoritaire que les autres et, cette fois, c'est toi qui cède à ma main qui a empoigné tes boucles. Tu soupires dans un sourire machiavélique. C'est donc très, très naturellement que je t'embrasse encore un peu plus longtemps, pour que tu comprennes, puis que je t'éjecte doucement mais fermement de mes genoux pour me lever et tenter de m'éloigner de la tentation que tu te fais un plaisir d'être en cet instant.

– Je savais pertinemment que tu allais faire ça, m'informes-tu en attrapant ma ceinture avant que je ne sois trop loin, pour m'attirer vers ton corps à genoux sur le canapé, la robe serrée remontée bien plus haut sur tes cuisses que tu ne l'as laissé faire jusque-là.

– Et tu sais donc aussi que je vais monter dans ma chambre et me branler en pensant à toi, frustré, qui m'attends ici.

– Je peux me masturber aussi, m'apprends-tu en passant un doigt traître sur la bosse qui appelle définitivement à ce qu'on s'occupe d'elle, dans mon pantalon.

– Grand bien te fasse.

J'attrape ta main qui tient ma ceinture pour la détacher, mais ton autre est passée entre mes jambes, et même si je l'emprisonne de mes cuisses, tes doigts sont parfaitement placés pour caresser mes bourses à travers mon jean – pas que je sente grand-chose avec le tissu épais, mais je sais qu'ils sont là, et ça suffit. Ils s'arrêtent un peu plus loin sur une partie de mon anatomie que je n'ai laissé à personne le droit de visiter jusque-là.

– Voyons, John, ce serait vraiment stupide de monter dans ta chambre, seul. Alors que tu as ici une personne vraiment définitivement volontaire pour s'occuper de toi.

– Démon, je souffle entre mes dents serrées parce que tu appuies sur le jean, et même si je ne suis pas certain de te laisser appliquer le geste que tu mimes par-dessus mes vêtements, quand ils ne seront plus là, ma volonté traître flanche dans ta direction.

– Et tu sais quoi ? ajoutes-tu en tendant le cou pour murmurer à mon oreille.

– Quoi ?

– Moi aussi, j'ai une chambre, et il n'y a pas besoin de monter des escaliers pour y arriver. »

Je m'éloigne de quelques centimètres pour observer tes yeux et, quand j'ai la certitude que je t'ai bien compris, j'attrape une nouvelle fois ta main et je te tire à ma suite sans aucune grâce ni douceur vers la porte de ta chambre où ton lit nous attend effectivement.

Sans doute ne puis-je pas te dire avec mes mots maladroits combien je suis obsédé par l'idée de caresser tes cuisses en partant de tes genoux jusqu'à glisser mes doigts entre les collants et la robe, depuis que j'ai pu te regarder dans le taxi qui menait à la scène de crime de Greg. Je compte bien te le faire comprendre, néanmoins.

.

 _À suivre_

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu ! Et, vous l'aurez sans doute compris : ceci est l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Je suis assez triste, je l'avoue, de voir qu'on s'approche de la fin. M'enfin, c'est le jeu, il paraît !  
**

 **Des bises à tous, et à très vite ! N'hésitez suuuuurtout pas à laisser une review !**

Nauss


	6. Chapter Plus 1

**Hello tous !**

Merci du fond du cœur à **Bayla, admamu, Kty Koneko, mariloo, Nianafleur, Mimi** et **Eli** pour vos retours ! Heureusement que vous êtes là !

Toujours plein de mercis à **Flo'w Tralala** pour sa bêta.

Et c'est parti pour le dernier chapitre qui est un épilogue (je suis triiiiiisteuh). Bonne lecture !

* * *

+1. **Dénouement**  
( _nom masculin_  
\- Ce qui termine une action au théâtre ou au cinéma  
\- fait de trouver une issue, manière dont se résout une affaire difficile)

.

Quand j'entends tes pas dans l'escalier, je suis tranquillement installé dans mon fauteuil avec un roman policier exceptionnellement captivant dans une main et, dans l'autre, une tasse de thé noir – lait et sucre, pour une fois, plaisir que je me suis globalement interdit depuis quelques mois parce que la quarantaine et la réduction de mon activité physique depuis mon retour définitif à Londres sont, vis-à-vis de ma masse graisseuse, une menace qu'il convient de ne pas négliger.

Je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller en me levant pour le boulot, ce matin, alors je me suis contenté de déposer un baiser sur tes cheveux avant de quitter la chaleur des draps. Ton grognement endormi a été la première chose cohérente – oui, bon, plus ou moins – que j'aie entendu de ta part depuis nos baisers d'hier qui nous ont habilement menés jusqu'à ta chambre. C'est la première fois que nous avons quitté la relative neutralité des pièces communes – et d'une cabine d'essayage – pour du sexe, et je ne sais qu'en penser. J'ai d'ailleurs activement évité d'y réfléchir, tout aujourd'hui. C'est quelque chose dans lequel j'excelle, apparemment : ignorer les pensées qui me dérangent. C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle ça fait si peu de temps qu'on couche ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis j'ai aussi perfectionné ça auprès de toi et de ta capacité à repousser les considérations parasites qui t'empêcheraient de te concentrer pleinement sur le problème qui se pose à toi dans l'instant présent.

Mais mon problème de l'instant présent, ça redevient toi, justement. Toi, ce qui s'est passé pour nous deux hier soir, l'événement sur la scène de meurtre de Greg et, avant ça, ce qui a mené à ce fameux essayage de lingerie en magasin.

Est-ce que « problème » est le mot approprié, d'ailleurs ? Je n'en suis pas sûr, alors que je souris connement pour la simple raison que tu apparais dans mon champ de vision. Je te détaille de bas en haut, profitant honteusement du fait que tu te débarrasses de ton Belstaff en l'accrochant à la patère, ce qui m'épargne l'air goguenard que tu m'adresses à chaque fois que tu me captes en flagrant délit d'observation de ton corps à but non-scientifique. Mais je crois que, comme tu l'as sournoisement fait remarquer hier, je me suis retenu beaucoup trop longtemps de te regarder de cette façon, avec cette intention. C'est seulement maintenant, plusieurs semaines après t'avoir touché pour la première fois, que je prends conscience du poids qui a disparu de mes épaules depuis tout autant de temps et dont je n'avais pas réalisé l'existence jusque-là.

Alors je profite doublement de ta seule présence dans la pièce, serein et satisfait, quand tu tournes sur tes jambes que ton pantalon de costume noir dessine tout aussi longues que ne le faisaient tes collants et tes bottes hier. Ta chemise bleue est, comme toujours, ouverte aux deux premiers boutons et ton visage humide se fait le témoin de la pluie qui tombe drue, dehors. Tu passes une main agacée dans les boucles de cheveux disgracieuses qui sont plaquées sur ton front et je trouve ça attendrissant.

« Cesse donc de sourire bêtement, m'envoies-tu, irrité – enquête aujourd'hui, donc, avec masse de paperasse à régler, à en croire ton impatience renfrognée sans réelle contrariété de fond.

Je pose ma tasse à demi vide et mon livre au sol – pour captivant qu'il soit, toi et ton allure de chien mouillé l'êtes bien plus – en faisant particulièrement attention à ne pas obéir à ton injonction. Quand mes pas t'amènent à ma portée, je glisse mes deux mains sur le tissage synthétique de ta chemise, au niveau de ta taille, et je peux enfin quérir ce que j'attends depuis que je suis rentré, que j'ai tenté de compenser par du thé sucré et une bonne lecture, mais que tu détiens irrémédiablement : ta bouche. Tu sembles pris de court, l'espace d'une seconde, puis tes mains se posent sur mes biceps et tes lèvres répondent aux miennes.

– D'humeur câline, docteur ? me demandes-tu entre surprise et amusement.

– Ça t'étonne ? je te renvoie, pour ne pas te poser la question « Ça te dérange ? », effrayé soudain à l'idée que tu répondes « Manifestement. »

– Les critères ayant menés aux contacts rapprochés entre nous, jusqu'à maintenant, ne sont pas remplis dans l'immédiat.

– Tu parles de tes vêtements.

– Oui.

– Sherlock, je n'ai pas besoin que tu sois habillé en femme pour… pour, je prononce avec dans la voix quelque chose qui essaie très fort de ne pas être de l'exaspération, et de l'hésitation quand je ne sais pas exactement comment compléter cette phrase.

– Me baiser ? proposes-tu de ton sourire insolent.

– Et avoir envie de t'embrasser. Et de t'avoir contre moi. Ce genre de choses.

Je confirme cette révélation en caressant tes fesses à travers le tissu de ton pantalon définitivement masculin.

– Donc je ne vais pas me changer ?

– Pas besoin, j'acquiesce. Sauf si tu en as envie.

Je fronce les sourcils, cependant. Mes doigts jouent distraitement dans tes cheveux, beaucoup moins agréables à caresser humides que quand ils sont tout propres et secs, et tu secoues la tête pour tenter de faire oublier que le haut col de ton manteau ne protège pas tes boucles de la pluie. Puis je m'éloigne vers le fauteuil pour récupérer ma tasse pendant que tu te débarrasses de tes chaussures cirées en les envoyant à quelques mètres l'une de l'autre, une fois délacées, laissant des marques mouillées sur les lattes de parquet qu'elles ont survolées et où elles reposent à présent. La théière trône sur la table basse où je l'ai abandonnée tout à l'heure, aux côtés d'une seconde tasse vide que j'avais sortie au cas où. Je nous sers tous les deux, préparation à une discussion que je n'ai pas envie de mener mais qui est nécessaire. Tu soupires dans mon dos.

– Ce n'est pas la peine, John, énonces-tu d'une voix peut-être un peu tendue.

– Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas la peine ? je te demande sans comprendre, en m'asseyant sur le canapé de façon à te laisser une place. Viens, j'ajoute pour que tu suives le mouvement.

Parce qu'il faut qu'on parle, c'est indéniable. Il se pourrait que les épisodes accompagnés de lingerie n'aient pas eu comme seuls impacts une découverte singulièrement intéressante pour moi, mais qu'ils aient pu t'induire en erreur sur quelques points.

– Le thé. Le sofa. Je te connais, John. Je sais ce que ce genre de précautions introduisent. Je n'en ai vraiment, vraiment pas envie.

Tu n'as pas envie de… t'asseoir avec moi ? De te poser simplement à mes côtés et de discuter, si ce n'est pas pour du sexe ou pour parler d'une enquête, ou toutes ces autres choses qu'on peut faire, le reste du temps où on se retrouve dans une même pièce sans interagir ?

– Oh, je laisse échapper après quelques secondes, quand je réalise que je n'ai pas pensé une seconde au fait que toi aussi, tu as peut-être une mise au point à faire sur la relation que tu souhaites ou ne souhaite pas entretenir avec moi.

J'attrape ma tasse de thé, sous ton regard fixe, dans le simple but d'occuper mes mains et parce que je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre pour rebondir.

– Ok, je ponctue inutilement en prenant une gorgée – tiède puisque la vie a décidé que la situation actuelle ne m'était pas déjà suffisamment pénible – que j'avale de travers parce que coordonner à la fois phonation, déglutition et respiration est un don que la nature a stupidement omis d'offrir à l'humanité.

C'est pratique, ceci dit, parce que pendant que je m'étouffe avec ma salive, je n'ai pas vraiment la capacité d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, donc aucun besoin d'y réfléchir. Avec un peu de chance, je vais m'étouffer mortellement et je n'aurai pas à parler avec toi de quelque chose qui n'existe que dans ma tête, ni à négocier mon déménagement prochain, en conséquence.

Tu lèves les yeux au ciel alors que j'arrive piteusement au bout de ma toux et que, détail rageant, je suis toujours en vie. Tu laisses claquer un _Tssk_ agacé en t'approchant de mon perchoir, un de tes genoux se fore une place entre mes cuisses et tu t'appuies des deux mains sur mes épaules pour me rouler une pelle aussi magistrale que soudaine et inattendue, vu la direction que la conversation avait l'air de prendre il y a quelques secondes.

– Je n'ai vraiment, vraiment pas envie de vivre la discussion que tu es sur le point d'introduire, précises-tu quand tu t'écartes finalement, tout en attrapant ma tasse de thé tiède pour la poser sur la table basse derrière toi et en me perçant de ton regard _Tu-pourrais-faire-l'effort-de-me-comprendre-même-quand-je-ne-suis-pas-compréhensible-tout-de-même._

– Il faut, je réponds en détournant la tête pour esquiver ton nouveau baiser, quand tu passes à califourchon sur mes genoux et que tu te frottes contre moi d'une façon qui rejette en bloc la seule existence d'un concept tel que celui de subtilité.

– Absolument pas, me manges-tu le cou en pressant tes mains sur mon torse.

– Tu croyais vraiment que j'avais besoin de te voir habillé en femme, pour avoir envie de toi ? je t'accuse en contre-attaquant.

Quand tu comprends que la discussion aura lieu que tu le veuilles ou non, et parce que j'ai emprisonné tes poignets de mes mains et que je les maintiens entre nos deux bustes, ce qui te garde à une distance… raisonnable, disons, tu lâches avec exaspération :

– Bien sûr que non. J'ignorais simplement que tu étais conscient que ce n'était pas le cas.

– Tu… Quoi ? je demande en fronçant les sourcils parce que… quoi ?

Tu me parles avec la voix que tu prendrais pour t'adresser à un enfant sensiblement moins avancé que la moyenne quand tu m'expliques :

– Ce n'est pas parce que, moi, je savais pertinemment que ton attirance n'était pas uniquement due à la lingerie que, toi, tu l'avais compris. Ça a révélé une envie tout à fait réjouissante chez toi, mais ça ne signifiait pas que tu avais pris conscience du reste ni que tu l'avais accepté. Tu as tendance à te montrer particulièrement obtus sur certains points, même quand un fait d'une logique affligeante et absolument manifeste se trouve sous ton nez.

– Tu ne doutes jamais de rien, je soupire en secouant la tête quand je réalise que ton assertion atteint un niveau phénoménal de prétention – et de pertinence, malheureusement.

– De quoi aurais-je dû douter ? Tu ne t'es pas contenté de fantasmer sur la version féminine de moi que je t'offrais à voir. Ce n'est même arrivé à aucun moment : c'est très définitivement avec un homme que tu as couché plusieurs fois, en toute connaissance de cause, et ça t'a très manifestement excité. Tu t'en fous, en réalité, de ce que j'incarne quand on couche ensemble. Mais, encore une fois, ce n'est pas parce que l'évidence était là que tu étais prêt à la voir, et moins encore à l'admettre. De la même façon que je n'aurais jamais parié sur une réaction si ouverte et plaisante de ta part lorsque tu es rentré de la clinique trop tôt la première fois. Il reste des sujets sur lesquels tu es apparemment toujours apte à me surprendre, malgré ton intelligence quelconque.

Je fronce les sourcils. Tu as vraiment douté de mon ouverture face à ton travestissement ? Vraiment ? Ça me vexe, je l'admets. Mais bon, ce qui compte ici, c'est que je suis encore capable de te faire paraphraser les mots "Je me suis trompé" même après tant d'années à vivre ensemble, du haut de mon intelligent quelconque. J'ose dire que c'est une capacité hors du commun. En toute modestie.

Ce problème écarté, je te laisse m'embrasser quand tu reviens à la charge, cette fois. Je laisse tes mains courir sur moi, attraper, effleurer, et mes soupirs répondre à ceux qui sortent de ta gorge parce que moi aussi, je cours, j'attrape, je caresse et j'embrasse. Et je découvre en moi, comme une espèce de fleur qui éclorait, l'envie prégnante, évidente, de te laisser faire d'autres choses, qui ne sont arrivées que dans un sens, jusqu'à maintenant.

Ma langue humidifie brièvement mes lèvres. Je calme le jeu de nos doigts, de nos bouches et de ton bassin contre mon ventre, le temps de former une phrase que je suis capable de prononcer pour te dire ce que j'ai au fond de ma pensée. C'est compliqué, pour moi, et comment as-tu su me le dire si facilement dès la seconde fois qu'on a couché ensemble, franchement ? Finalement, j'arrive à énoncer les mots dans un chuchotement à ton oreille, ce qui me permet de ne lâchement pas à te regarder dans les yeux. Il y a quelque chose de très fort, dans la confession de ce désir, mais c'est con d'être ému seulement parce que j'ai assez confiance en toi et en moi pour te la faire, non ? En tout cas, je préfère t'offrir le même sourire impertinent que celui que tu m'envoies régulièrement, depuis quelques semaines, plutôt que d'afficher trop ouvertement le reste de mes doutes de personne faible. Tu es toi, alors je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir si ton sens de l'observation te les a révélés malgré tout ou si ton absence globale d'empathie les a écartés. Quoi qu'il en soit, ma déclaration n'est pas tombée dans l'oreille d'un sourd et tu dévores ma bouche en te surélevant pour adopter un angle plus approprié, assisté par un nouvel assaut d'ondulations de bassin qui me clouent au canapé et du labourage de mes muscles par tes longues griffes blanches et agiles. Et moi, dans ce tumulte de tes mouvements où tu ne me laisses la place que d'être une bouche et une chair qui gémissent pour en recevoir plus, je sens comme une nouvelle légèreté dans mes épaules. La détente qui va probablement avec tes mains qui malaxe mon dos et le dénouent, comme en préliminaire à une autre détente qui, je le sais, sera absolument nécessaire quand je devrai remettre entre tes mains mon corps, ma confiance et ce que j'ai encore du mal à admettre comme ma virginité.

Je sais que cette journée va encore se terminer dans ta chambre. Ça tombe plutôt bien, parce que c'est le seul endroit où j'ai envie d'être en ce moment. Alors, anxiété ou non, j'entreprends d'accélérer le processus : je défais le nœud de ton écharpe et je m'attaque aux boutons de ta chemise. Ce sont des vêtements d'hommes, irrévocablement, que nous laissons derrière nous avant que tu ne m'emmènes dans ton lit. À l'exception, et ça me ravit, d'une culotte noire et fine que je ne prends le plaisir de te voir retirer qu'une fois que tu me surplombes de la hauteur de tes genoux et de ton torse, alors que dans tes couvertures je suis nu et allongé sur le dos pour toi.

.

FIN

* * *

 **Des tas et des tas et des tas de merci pour vous qui m'avez suivie jusque-là.  
**

 **Je compte sur vos reviews parce que ce texte a été long et difficile à écrire, parce qu'il a beaucoup de sens pour moi, aussi, alors savoir qu'il a plu et/ou parlé à d'autres, ce n'est pas rien.**

 **Des bises à tous !**

Nauss


End file.
